I Hate That I Love You
by rockkmejoonas
Summary: CHICAS MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A SUS REVIEWS, HAHAHA YA VOY A SUBIR MAS SEGUIDO, NO SE PREOCUPEN, ES QUE ESTOY CON EL TEMA DEL COLEGIO, Y AHORA EL JUEVES ME VOY POR DOS SEMANAS A USA, PERO CUANDO VUELVA, SUBIRE MAS SEGUIDOS SI? BESITO : ROCKKMEJOONAS@HOTM...
1. Chapter 1

Presentadora: Buenos dias Hollywood

Presentadora: Buenos dias Hollywood! Nos encontramos aquí con otra edición de E! News, pero esta vez no para hablar de el gran éxito de nuestras celebridades favoritas, sino del rompimiento de Niley. Si señores, la estrella pop adolescente Miley Ray Cyrus y el integrante del exitoso grupo Jonas Brothers, Nick Jonas, hicieron publico su rompimiento ayer a la noche en uno de los shows mas vistos en el país, American Idol. Aquí les mostramos la grabación.

Miley: Buenas noches! Que hay de nuevo? Hoy de seguro vamos a disfrutar la noche, ya que nos esperan varias presentaciones de los participantes y sus grandes voces!

Publico: AHHHHH!!

Chica x: BRAD TE AMO!!

Brad: Hahahaha gracias por tu apoyo!

Miley: hahaha como verán ya tienen muchas fans! Que emocion! Hahaha. Bueno cambiando de tema, esta noche traje a alguien porque antes de hacer mi presentación, con esa persona tenemos un anuncio que hacerles. Señores y señoras, con ustedes: NICK JONAS!!

Publico: WOOOOOH!! WOOOOOOOH!

Fan: NICK TE AMO!!

Miley: hahaha ya escuche eso!

Nick: Hola! Woow que increíble publico! Bueno, hoy vine aquí con ... ehem.. Miley, para anunciarles algo. Lo que les queremos decir es que... (Miley interrumpe)

Miley: NILEY NO EXISTE MAS.

Nick: Gracias por decirlo tan así ¬¬

Miley: Ya callate! Bueno eso es, así que ahora Nicholas por favor sal del escenario que tengo que hacer mi presentación.

Nick: ...

Presentadora: Woow eso si fue repentino. Quédense aquí en E!, que ya volvemos con mas not...

Apague la TV antes de que Britney, la presentadora de E! News terminara de hablar.

Valen: Aghh genial, mas basura Hollywoodense!

Agarre mi iPod y salí a correr, como todas las mañanas. Iba rodeando toda la costa, era un día muy lindo había mucha gente en la playa, y los papparazis, sacándole fotos a todas las celebridades que salian a pasar el día afuera, QUE RARO!, pero que digo si esto es LA! Como no van a hacer eso? De eso viven!

Mientras venía pensando que como había sido tan estupida de olvidarme el celular en casa, porque podrían llamar de los estudios de Disney para cancelar la grabación del show a ultimo momento, me entraron las ganas de un moccalate con crema, entonces desvie un poco mi camino y fui a Starbucks , cielos como adoro ese lugar :D

Cuando llegue, estaba lleno de fotógrafos y periodistas, es que no podían dejar en paz a la pobre de Nessa? Acaba de romper con Zac y ya se le vienen todos encima! Mejor la voy a salvar de esta, después de todo ella es como una hermana para mi /

Valen: hola Nessa! Veni tengo que hablar con vos.

Nessa: (¿?)

Periodistas: (¿?)

Valen: ehem ... EN PRIVADO :D

Periodistas: ¬¬...

Lleve a Nessa a que me acompañara a comprar mi moccalate con crema, y mientras esperábamos en la caja registradora...

Nessa: aww muchísimas gracias Val! Si vos no me hubieras salvado yo ya estaria llorando al frente de todos los medios U.U

Valen: hahaha de nada Ness, no te preocupes que cada vez que estes en problemas te voy a salvar (:

Nessa: hahahaha gracias (, oye que te vas a pedir?

Valen: un moccalate con crema :P

Nessa: aww yo quiero uno también!

Cajera: hola chicas en que les puedo servir?

Valen: buenos dias ( leo el nombre de la cajera en su identificación) Hil ¡ haha queremos dos moccalate con crema por favor.

Hil: En seguida chicas!

Mientras esperábamos a que Hil nos trajera las dos bebidas, Nessa siente que alguien le apoya la mano en el hombro.

Nessa: ( se da vueta y ve a Zac, se le ponen los ojos llorosos y estaba al borde del llanto)

Zac: Ness...

Nessa se larga a llorar pero no queria hacerlo en frente de Zac, entonces sale corriendo al baño, cuando la veo, le pago rápido a Hil y salgo corriendo con las dos bebidas tras ella.

Valen: Ness! Ness soy yo abrime la puerta! Por favor!

Nessa abre la puerta y agarra de un brazo a Valen cosa de que entre rápido.

Nessa: ( habla todo cortado porque estaba llorando y se quedaba sin aire) n-n-no lo pu-e-edo cr-e-er ( le caian lagrimas por todo el rostro)

Deje las bebidas en una mesita que había ahí y abraze muy fuerte a Ness.

Valen: ahii Ness, tranquila, ya se va a ir, llora todo lo que quieras, sabes que estoy para lo que sea

Nessa:... (seguia llorando casi histerica)

Valen: me voy a fijar si ya se fue si?

Nessa: (secándose las lagrimas) por favor..

Me fui a fijar si Zac ya se había ido, por suerte ya no estaba mas ahí, pero cuando Hil me vio, me dijo:

Hil: Valen! Pss por aca! (medio en secreto)

Valen: como sabes mi nombre? (le dije confundida)

Hil: duhh tenes una serie en disney channel? ( me miro como que era obvio)

Valen: ahh cierto x) hahaha es que no me acostumbro a esto todavía haha...

Hil: hahaha , oye Zac dejo esto para Vanessa. (me entrego una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel de regalo)

Valen: o-ok, ya se lo doy (confundida)

Volvi al baño, y cuando entre vi que Ness ya se había calmado.

Valen: Ness , Zac ya se fue podemos salir de aquí hahaha.

Nessa: hahaha, bueno agarro las bebidas y te llevo a tu casa en mi auto si?

Valen: por favor! Si no llego tarde al estudio de grabación ¬¬

Nessa: hahaha, (miro que yo tenia algo en la mano) oye que tienes ahí?

Valen: ahh es algo que me dio Hil, dijo que Zac la dejo para ti (se la entregue)

Nessa me miro con cara confundida, pero abrio el regalo.

Nessa: OMG! No puede ser! Es ...

**buAdelanto/u**

Manager de Valen (MV): Vas a tener que dejar la serie por un tiempo, para hacer una película con…. ( no lo dejo terminar)

**Valen: what?? Una película?? Noo quiero mi serie! **

**MV: pero la película es sobre… ( no lo dejo terminar)**

**Valen: no me importa no entiendo porque tengo que dejar la serie!**

**MV: pero..**

**Valen: por favor explicame porque!**

**MV: por Miley Cyrus y un nuevo show de ella.**

**Valen que?? Ahh noo, ni siquiera por trabajar con los Jonas Brothers dejo mi serie!**

**MV: hablando de los JoBros, si dejas la serie…..**

**(con Nessa y Zac)**

**Zac: Nessa quiero que volvamos (la miro profundamente a los ojos, el estaba muy arrepentido de lo que paso)**

**Nessa: ( con un nudo en la garganta) Zac no lo se… después de lo que paso…**

**Zac: por favor volvamos (la miro con cara de perrito abandonado)**

**Nessa: (se queda mirándolo, con esa mirada Zac lograba cualquier cosa!) umm….**

**QUE PASARA CON MILEY, LA SERIE Y LOS JOBROS? QUE LE DIRA NESSA A ZAC? AVERÍGÜENLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE I HATE THAT I LOVE YOU ;)/b**


	2. Nueva pelicula

Nessa: OMG

Nessa: OMG! No puede ser! Es mi mitad de la cadenita que usábamos los dos! Yo usaba esta mitad, el usaba la otra...

Valen: y porque el tiene TU mitad? (la mire con cara de confundida)

Nessa: es que cuando nos peleamos se la tire en la cara y me fui corriendo.. :

Valen: aii Ness! Pero porque te la habra dado en esa cajita tan Linda y no asi nomas?

Nessa: nose , pero es raro que me la haya devuelto.

Valen: si muy raro /

Nessa: hey ya vamos yendo que sino llegas tarde a la grabación.

Valen: cierto!

Valen y Nessa se van a los estudios Disney, mientras tanto en algun lugar de Los Angeles...

Kevin: Nick! Joe! Apurense ! tenemos que irnos ya a ver todo la grabacion!

Joe: (le grita desde su habitación) SI KEVZ YA VAMOS! ( a Nick) vamos bro que llegamos supertarde!

Nick: y desde cuando vos sos el Sr. Puntualidad?

Joe: h-a-h-a-h-a si si que gracioso hermano, dale ya apurate que nos vamos.

Nick: hahahaha si soy muy gracioso, ya estoy listo.

Kevin: OIGAN QUE TENGO QUE SUBIR AHÍ Y TRAERLOS YO MISMO O QUE BROS? YA TENEMOS 20 MINUTOS DE RETRASO!

Joe y Nick bajaron corriendo y agarraron muchos paquetes de cereales, iban a ir desyunando en el trayecto a los estudios.

Kevin: aii Dios niños! Vamos ya que llegamos tarde porque no bajaban antes para desayunar? (mientras los empuja para la puerta les dice: ) VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS!

Joe: (con la boca llena) aii bro deja de empujarme que me voy a ahogar con los cereales!

Nick: KEVIN! DEJA DE EMPUJARNOS!

Los chicos ya estaban en el auto de Kev yendose, pero alguien sale por la puerta de la casa.

Denisse (Sra. Jonas): ADIOS AMORES!

Joe: awww mami no lo grites!

Denisse: hahaha adios Joe!

Mientras tanto, Valen y Nessa habian parado en un semáforo porque estaba en rojo.

Valen: Ness, nunca me dijiste porque Zac y vos ya no son mas Zanessa...

Ness: larga historia... ahora te llevo a que primero te des una ducha porque apestas xD hahaha, y luego a los estudios, y umm quieres que esta noche vayamos al mall?

Valen: por favor! Necesito salir a algun lado...

Nessa: haha, entonces te paso a buscar a eso de las 8 a tu casa si?

Valen: haha claro :) , aghh que le pasara a este semáforo que no se pone en verde de una vez! (mira algo raro que había en la cajita de Zac) oye Ness que es esto que esta en la cajita?

Ness: que cosa? (mira la cajita) aii nose fijate vos que yo tengo que estar concentrada en el trafico.

Valen: ok (agarra la cajita) Ness es una carta.

Ness: que?? Haber leela.

Al lado de ellas para un auto, también para porque el semáforo esta en rojo

Valen: haber , dice:

Querida Ness: estuve pensando en todo lo que paso, y reflexione mucho, y fui un completo idiota y... ( se vuela la carta) NOO SE VUELA LA CARTA! NO! NO!

Ness: NO!

Valen: (se baja del auto para poder agarrar la carta que se estaba volando) YA LA TRAIGO NESS!

Ness: QUE?? VALEN NO! NO VAYAS NO IMPORTA!

Valen: aii Ness si que importa!

De repente uno de los chicos que estaban en el auto de al lado dice:

Chico x: esto es tuyo?

Valen: aii si muchísimas gracias no sabes cuanto nos ayudaste!, ( de repente lo mira bien) vos no sos Joe Jonas?

Joe: hahaha si así me dicen todos!, (le entrega la carta)

Valen: hahaha muchas gracias Joe! Suerte!

Joe: bye!

Valen: aww perdon por no saludarlos Kevin y Nick, es que estoy muy apurada! Bye!

Nick & Kev: haha bye!

Valen se sube al auto y dan el semaforo en verde.Luego Nessa la lleva a su casa, ella se ducha y se arregla para ir a los estudios a grabar, como todos los dias. En el estudio...

Valen: hola chicos como estan?

Demi: no tan bien...

Valen: Demi que paso??

Demi: no puedo ni decirlo me pone muy triste, preguntale a tu manager...

Valen: ok, esperame afuera que te tengo que decir algo muy importante si?

Demi: ok...

Valen va a donde estaba su manager.

Valen: hola que paso que todos estan mal??

Manager de Valen (MV): vas a tener que dejar la serie por un tiempo, para hacer una película con... (no lo dejo terminar)

Valen: what?? Una película?? Noo quiero mi serie!

MV: pero la película es sobre… ( no lo dejo terminar)

Valen: no me importa no entiendo porque tengo que dejar la serie!

MV: pero..

Valen: por favor explicame porque!

MV: por Miley Cyrus y un nuevo show de ella.

Valen que?? Ahh noo, ni siquiera por trabajar con los Jonas Brothers dejo mi serie!

MV: Hablando de los JoBros, si dejas la serie capaz que puedas estar en un capitulo de la serie nueva de Miley junto con ellos.

Valen: que?? Noo! Quiero mi serie! Es que me costo tanto llegar hasta aca! Para que se vaya todo así de la nada?

MV: Valen, no entendes, la serie no la vas a poder recuperar, y todos estamos mal por eso... creeme, pero la película la vas a tener que hacer igual, porque cuando firmaste el contrato con Disney , también incluia hacer películas, si no la haces nos pueden demandar...

Valen: QUE??

MV: perdoname, no tenes opcion, en media hora nos reunimos en la sala principal, van a estar todos los que fueron elegidos para la película, para hablarles sobre ellas y decirles a quienes van a representar , entregarles los libretos, etc...

Valen: quee? No tengo opcion? Pero.. no!, en media hora? Que? (confundidísima)

MV: si (alguien de backstage lo llama), disculpame me llama alguien. (se va)

Valen piensa: que?? No puede estar pasando esto, la serie por al que tanto trabaje, con la que hice tantos buenos amigos, ya no esta mas? El sueño se acabo?, Dios siento que me acabo de dar la cabeza contra una pared enorme U.U.

Valen sale de la sala de grabaciones y estaba Demi esperándola afuera.

Demi: Valen...

Valen: No puedo creerlo.

Demi: creeme que yo tampoco..

Valen: y no sabes quienes van a estar en la película?

Demi: por ahora las unicas que se que van a estar en la película somos vos, yo, Miley Cyrus y Emily Osment.

Valen: WHAAAAT?? MILEY?? Pero por ella me sacaron la serie…

Mientras tanto, Nessa se la pasaba de tienda en tienda viendo ropa, etc. Hasta que se cansa y se va al Starbucks en donde había estado antes con Valen.

Nessa: Hilary? Haha hola hoy vine, nose si te acordas.

Hil: haha como no olvidarme de vos Ness, que queres llevar?

Nessa: lo mismo de hoy por favor.

Hil: ok ya te lo traigo.

Mientras Nessa esperaba, ve que alguien se le para al lado, y cuando sube la cabeza para verlo ...era Zac.

Nessa: Zac que queres? (ya se le estaba empezando a hacer un nudo en la garganta)

Zac: Nessa quiero que volvamos (la miro profundamente a los ojos, el estaba muy arrepentido de lo que paso)

Nessa: ( con un nudo en la garganta) Zac no lo se… después de lo que paso…

Zac: por favor volvamos (la miro con cara de perrito abandonado)

Nessa: (se queda mirándolo, con esa mirada Zac lograba cualquier cosa!) umm….Zac no me insistas!

Zac: por favor Ness! Solo una oportunidad mas!

Nessa: ZACHARY ME ROMPISTE EL CORAZON, REALMENTE TE AMO Y VOS ME PARTISTE EL CORAZON EN DOS! (agarra su moccalate con crema y se va de Starbucks)

Zac se queda mirando como se alejaba Nessa de ese lugar, y en su cabeza se decia a si mismo: que hago?, voy por ella o me quedo aquí? Cielos no lo se! Ahí se va alejando el amor de mi vida y nose que hacer!.

Hil: cielos amigo si que te corto el rostro /

Zac: que dices que haga?

Hil: yo iria por ella, pero no lo se, después de lo que te dijo...

Zac: que hago me juego por ella o no?

Valen y Demi estaban yendo a el salon principal a la reunion de la película. Cuando entran estaban ya todos sentados y esperándolas.

Director: chicas no se querian tardar un poquito mas? Hace 15 minutos tendrían que haber estado aca!

Valen: que? Mi manager me dijo que teniamos que estar aca a esta hora!

Director: bueno como ven no es cierto, dale ya siéntense.

Demi: que bicho le pico? /

Director: bueno chicos ahora nos vamos a presentar todos, nosotros vamos a ser un equipo durante los siguientes 6 meses.

Demi: pero de que se trata la historia?

Valen: si y cuales son sus personajes?

Director: a eso iba, la historia... ( alguien toca la puerta, el director va y la abre) GENIAL OTRO MAS QUE LLEGA TARDE!

Persona X: perdon :

QUIEN SERA LA PERSONA QUE LLEGO TARDE?, ZAC SE JUGARA POR NESSA? DE QUE SE TRATARA LA PELÍCULA? ENTERENSE DE TODOS EN EL CAPITULO NUMERO TRES DE I HATE THAT I LOVE YOU ;)


	3. Devuelveme mis calcetines!

PREVIAMENTE EN I HATE THAT I LOVE YOU :

PREVIAMENTE EN I HATE THAT I LOVE YOU :

** Zac se queda mirando como se alejaba Nessa de ese lugar, y en su cabeza se decia a si mismo: que hago?, voy por ella o me quedo aquí? Cielos no lo se! Ahí se va alejando el amor de mi vida y nose que hacer!. **

**Hil: cielos amigo si que te corto el rostro /**

**Zac: que dices que haga?**

**Hil: yo iria por ella, pero no lo se, después de lo que te dijo...**

**Zac: que hago me juego por ella o no?**

**Director: a eso iba, la historia... ( alguien toca la puerta, el director va y la abre) GENIAL OTRO MAS QUE LLEGA TARDE!**

**Persona X: perdon :**

Con Zac en Starbucks:

Zac: no Hil ya no puedo hacer nada... ella ya no me quiere, fui un completo idiota y no la culpo de odiarme.

Hil: mira Zac, yo apenas te conoci ayer y a ella también, pero no hay nadie quien pueda negar que ustedes dos todavía se aman.

Zac: lo dices en serio?..

Hil: duhh! Ella todavía llora por ti!, tu estas como loco tratando de recuperarla!, de todos modos... porque rompieron?

Zac: eso no importa ya... tengo que hacer lo que sea para recuperarla. Me voy a jugar por ella, y creeme Hil, te juro que la voy a recuperar.

Hil : (piensa: OHHH! ZAC EFRON ME JURO ALGO! CREO QUE ME VOY A DESMAYAR! XD) entonces te tomo el juramento :)

Zac: hahaha, hasta luego Hil.

Hil: bye, pero no me digas Hil, no me gusta, prefiero que la gente me diga Hilary (:

Zac: ok (¿?)

Zac se va de Starbucks y empieza a pensar que es lo que puede hacer para recuperar a el amor de su vida. Mientras tanto en la reunion de la película:

Persona X: perdon : ( esta persona es Cody Linley, el va y se sienta al lado de Demi)

Director: aghh! Ya estoy harto, juro que no voy a dejar que nadie mas entre a este salon!(cierra la puerta, pero apenas se da vuelta la vuelven a tocar, irritadísimo y con cara de loco psicopata se da vuelta y abre la puerta) QUIEN SOS Y QUE ES LO QUE QUERES?!( se queda mirando quien era y cuando se da cuenta de que era uno de los empresarios involucrados en la película se queda helado)

Empresario de Disney: discúlpeme señor, pero esa no es la forma de hablarle a una de las personas que financia su película.

Director: (muy avergonzado) discúlpeme...

Empresario de Disney: claro que si, mientras que no se vuelva a repetir. Vengo a presenciar la reunion y a hablar con los actores, usted sabe... conocer a las personas en las que invertí un poco..

Director: claro claro, pase.( el empresario se sienta y POR FIN comienza la reunion) La pelicula trata de cuatro chicas de los suburbios, que van a la secundaria pero que tienen gran pasión por la musica y el arte. Pero una de ellas se muda a la gran manzana ( New York), y el grupo empieza a distanciarse por tipicos problemas de adolescentes, y se va apagando esa gran pasión que las cuatro sentian por componer musica, tocar instrumentos, cantar... Sus padres las ven mal, y hablan entre ellos y todos deciden anotarlas en un campamento musical de verano, claro ellas no sabian que irian las demas.Cuando llegan alla ven que todo es genial, pero cuando van a la cabaña que les asignaron, se dan cuenta de que todo había sido plan de sus padres. A medida que va transcurriendo el campamento, hacen nuevos amigos y hay romances, claro que por supuesto no faltan las personas que les complican todo. La ultima noche del campamento, hacen una competencia de grupos, ellas cantan y no ganan, quedan segundas, pero cuando vuelven a su casa las esta esperando una disquera para firmar un contrato porque les mandaron la canción que cantaron la ultima noche en el campamento.

Valen: claro por mi esta bien..

Demi: yo digo lo mismo.

Miley: claro que si

Emily: como no.

Cody: parece muy buena pelicula.

Mitchel: cuenten conmigo.

Selena: sera divertido :)

Jason: por supuesto

Maiara: claro que si chicos.

Director: bueno así se distribuyen los roles, las cuatro chicas van a ser representadas por : Valen, Demi, Selena y Maiara, las malas van a ser: Miley y Emily, el chico que se enamora de Demi va a ser Jason, el chico que se enamora de Selena va a ser Mitchel, el chico que se enamora de Valen va a ser Cody, y Maiara tiene a su novio en New Yersey. Ya pueden irse chicos, recuerden que mañana a las 10.00 a.m empezamos a practicar todo. Adios!

Valen: aii Demi por fin nos vamos! , no parece mala pelicula.

Demi: hahaha si como que ya no lo aguantaba mas al director! Se enoja por todo.

Valen : hahahah si es verdad x)

Demi: hey Valen hoy a la noche haces algo?

Valen: si, voy con Nessa al mall, pero no creo que le importe si venis, me va a pasar a buscar a casa a eso de las 7, venis?

Demi: ok (:

Valen: bye Demz!

Demi: bye!

Mientras tanto en Hollywood Records:

JB Manager (JBM): chicos eso estuvo I-N-C-R-E-I-B-L-E!

Kevin: Gracias!

Joe: si gracias la verdad no salio tan mal :)

Nick: muchas gracias!... y cuando empezamos a grabar el disco?

JBM: mañana.

JB: ok!

JBM: ( se va de la sala y los chicos se quedan solos) bye.

Nick: woow BROS nuestro tercer album!

Kevin : si no puedo creerlo!

Joe: yo tampoco, no cumpli ni veinte años y ya tenemos tres cds, disco de oro, miles de fans...

Kevin : si un sueño hecho realidad :D

Nick: (se queda mirando el suelo, cuando de repente ve los pies de Joe) oye bro, esos no son mis calcetines?

Joe: (OHH NO ME HAN DESCUBIERTO! XD) emm .. no!.. tus calcetines??.. no! .. pff! Pff! ( los tres se quedan mirando al piso y hay un silencio total, hasta que Joe sale corriendo y gritando: AUXILIIIOOO!!)

Nick: JOSEPH ADAM JONAS LO SABIA!! VENI PARA ACA!! (sale corriendo tras Joe)

Kevin: (se queda solo en la sala, y larga un suspiro) ahh niños. Sale caminando normalmente por la puerta y en el pasillo esta Nick encima de Joe tratando de sacarle las medias)

Nick: JOE DAMELAS SON MIAS!

Joe: EL QUE COME Y NO CONVIDA TIENE UN SAPO EN LA BARRIGA!

Nick: eh??, no me como mis medias!

Joe: BUENO ES LO MISMO!

Kevin: BROS por favor paren este espectáculo

( Joe y Nick no lo escuchaban, y seguían peleando)

Kevin: ya BROS en serio por favor cortenla estamos en un lugar en donde no pueden hacer eso

(Joe y Nick seguían sin escucharlo y peleando)

Kevin: YA BROS LA CORTAN O LE DIGO A MAMA QUE NO PREPARE PASTEL DE CHOCOLATE Y QUE SE QUEDEN SIN IR A LA FIESTA POR EL LANZAMIENTO DE NUESTRO NUEVO DISCO .

Joe: esta bien ya no peleamos.

Nick: ok..

Kevin: Nick me decepcionaste, yo me esperaba de Joe ese comportamiento no de vos (lo decia en broma)

Nick: ...

Joe: que?? De mi?? Pero si yo nunca hago nada!

Nick y Kev lo miran, luego se miran y se largan a reir.

Joe: ¬¬...

Kevin: bueno ya BROS vamos que mama debe estar esperándonos con el almuerzo listo.

Los Jonas dejan el estudio. A la noche en el mall con Nessa, Demi y Valen:

Nessa: chicas la pase genial esta tarde, tenemos que hacer esto de vuelta!

Valen: haha claro que si :D

Demi: como no?, oigan se me antoja ir a comer a ese nuevo restaurant frances de la avenida principal, vamos?

Nessa: claro que si , yo también muero de hambre.

Valen: claro que si chicas :D

Las tres iban caminando hacia el estacionamiento, pero Valen vio una revisteria y no se contuvo las ganas de ir a comprar la Rolling Stone.

Valen: aww chicas, tengo que ir a comprar mi revista!,realmente la necesito xD hahaha, vayan al auto, y cuando termino de comprarla las espero aquí si?

Nessa y Demi: ok.

Valen se acerco a la revisteria y empezó a verlas todas, pero hubo una que le llamo muchísimo la atención.

Valen: OMG! JOE JONAS ESTA SALIENDO CON CHELSEA STUB?, KEVIN CON ASHLEY TISDALE Y NICK CON SELENA??

Revistero: eso parece.

Valen: toma te la compro! (le pago apurada y salio corriendo, Demi y Nessa ya la estaban esperando en el auto)

Valen se sube rápido al auto y empieza a ver la revista.

Nessa: no crei que la Rolling Stone te gustara tanto! hahaha

Valen: aww Nessa! Me olvide de comprarla /

Nessa: hahaha y entonces que revista traes ahí?

Valen: la Tiger Beat.

Demi: ohh! Adoro esa revista! Trae de todo!

Valen: hahaha,

Nessa: y porque compraste esa y no la Rolling?

Valen: porque vi un titulo en la tapa que dice que los Jonas estan todos con novia.

Demi: en serio??

Valen: sip.

Demi: Joe no me conto nada /

Nessa: bueno chicas llegamos, dejen todas las revistas y eso aquí, vamos a comer :D

Valen: xD jhahahaha ok

Las tres se bajan del auto y entran al restaurant, se sientan en una mesa al fondo, que sea privado, y ordenan comida. De repente Demi ve a alguien conocido, se queda mirándolo un laaargo tiempo.

Nessa: Demi que miras tanto?? hahaha

Valen: me parece que hay un chico ehh ;)

Nessa: hahaha creo que sip! ( al ver que Demi no respondia le grita en el odido) TIERRA A DEMI, ESTAS AHÍ??

Demi: ehh? .. ahh!umm si claro claro lo que digan.

Nessa: oye que tanto ves para alla? XD

Demi: (se acordo de quien era) OMG NO PUEDE SER!

Valen: Demi que pasa?!

Demi: ES ...!

QUIEN SERA LA PERSONA QUE DEMI VIO EN EL RESTAURANT?? QUE PASARA CON ESA PERSONA? AVERIGUALO EN EL PROXIMO CPAITULO DE I HATE THAT I LOVE YOU ;)


	4. JOSEPH!

PREVIAMENTE EN I HATE THAT I LOVE YOU :

**PREVIAMENTE EN I HATE THAT I LOVE YOU :**

**Nessa: Demi que miras tanto?? hahaha **

**Valen: me parece que hay un chico ehh ;)**

**Nessa: hahaha creo que sip! ( al ver que Demi no respondia le grita en el odido) TIERRA A DEMI, ESTAS AHÍ??**

**Demi: ehh? .. ahh!umm si claro claro lo que digan.**

**Nessa: oye que tanto ves para alla? XD**

**Demi: (se acordo de quien era) OMG NO PUEDE SER!**

**Valen: Demi que pasa?!**

**Demi: ES ...!**

Demi: ES MI EX NOVIO! Y VIENE PARA ACA! (se tiro rapidísimo debajo de la mesa)

Ex Novio: Hola chicas, soy Michael, el ex novio de Demi.

Valen & Nessa: Hola Michael.

Michael: no esta Demi por aquí?

Valen: umm.. ella esta en ..umm.en.. EL BAÑO!( de repente Demi le pega en la pierna a Valen) OUCHH! NONO PERDON! NO ESTA EN EL BAÑO , UMM NO VINO!

Michael: ahh (sospechando) bueno cuando la vean le dicen que quiero hablar con ella si?

Nessa: claro!

Demi: (susurra) oigan ya se fue?

Valen: si. Oye no tenias porque pegarme ¬¬

Demi: lo siento es que no sabia que mas hacer :

Valen: hahaha esta bien x)

Nessa: oigan niñas ya traen la comida.

Valen: no nos digas niñas ¬¬

Nessa: haha entonces que son?

Valen: umm chicas?

Demi: si eso ¬¬

Nessa: hahahahahaha bueno chicas :D

Demi,Nessa y Valen comieron y luego Nessa las llevo a cada una a su casa. A la mañana siguiente:

Justin: (salta encima de la cama de Valen) WII! WII! WII! WII! WII! DESPERTATE! DESPERTATE! DESPERTATE! DESPERTATE! DESPERTATE! DESPERTATE! DESPERTATE! DESPERTATE!(de repente entra alguien) GABI!! COMO ESTAS?

Gabi: hahaha bien y tu?

Justin: Bien :D

Gabi: oie que haces?

Justin: trato de despertar a mi hermana, que parece un oso invernando por lo mucho que duerme!

Gabi: hahaha y tu crees que saltando en su cama la vas a desepertar?

Justin si?

Gabi: hahahaha creeme así no se hace, mira y aprende :)

Justin: (se queda viendo haber que va a hacer Gabi)

Gabi: OMG! NO PUEDE SER ES JOHNNY DEPP!

Valen: (se despierta de golpe) EHH DONDE??

Gabi: (mira a Justin) y así, es como se hace hahaha

Valen: aghh GABRIELA VIENES YA PARA AQUÍ!

Gabi: upss! (sale corriendo, y Valen sale corriendo atrás de ella)

Justin: (se queda solo parado en la cama) ahhh niñas!

En la sala las dos estan tiradas en el sillon riéndose como dos locas.

Mama de Valen: oigan chicas que van a desayunar?

Gabi: aww señora yo nada me tengo que ir al colegio! Pero gracias igual!

Mama de Valen: y vos hija?

Valen: Muffins! :D

Mama de Valen: que raro x)

Gabi: oie Valen no vienes al colegio?

Valen: no puedo / hoy empezamos a ensayar la pelicula /

Gabi: ahh, ahora no voy a tener con quien burlarme de Britney :(

Valen: haha no te preocupes, apenas salga del ensayo te paso a buscar si? :D

Gabi: ok, aww se me hace tarde me voy, bye!

Valen: bye!

Luego Valen va a desayunar y se va al estudio. Entra, normalmente como todos los dias y saluda a Monique, la recepsionista. Luego, iba caminando por el pasillo principal, cuando ve a una chica que parecia perdida y se le acerca.

Valen: hola! Disculpa estas perdida?

Chica x: hola! Se podria decir que si :S

Valen: aww y es la primera vez que vienes aquí?

Chica x: si, es que unos amigos estan grabando su cd en este momento y los de la disquera no me dejaron entrar a la sala de grabación.

Valen: ui que feo :S, bueno mira yo estoy yendo a ensayar para una nueva pelicula que se va a hacer, si queres me podes acompañar no hay problema haha, en vez de quedarte aca sola hahaha

Chica x: aww no se es que, aww en serio?

Valen: claro veni vamos :)

Chica x: ok, muchísimas gracias sos la unica persona que fue amable conmigo.

Valen: aww si te entiendo perfectamente.

Las chicas llegan al salon para ensayar, pero no hay nadie, entonces justo pasa alguien de backstage y le preguntan que porque no hay nadie y el chico dice que el director se había enfermado entonces que se suspendian los ensayos hasta el lunes (era jueves). Entonces las chicas deciden ir a Starbucks.

En Starbucks:

Valen: aww nunca me dijiste como te llamas! Hahaha x)

Chica x: me llamo Amanda, pero todos me dicen Mandy haha , vos sos Valen no?

Valen: sip :)

Mandy : haha a mis primitas les fascina tu show!

Valen: aww que divinas!

Mandy: hahaha, oie que te vas a pedir?

Valen: (al cajero) ummm yo quiero un caramel macchiato, venti

Mandy: aww es riquísimo! Umm yo voy a pedir un frappuccino, venti

Cajero: ok, ya se los traigo :)

El chico se los trajo y las chicas pagaron y se fueron a sentar en una mesa. Estaban hablando y de repente suena el celular de Mandy.

Mandy: hola chicos como estan?! Umm, no no estoy en los estudios, estoy en Starbucks con alguien que conoci ahí hahaha, AWW NO QUÉDENSE TRANQUILOS QUE NO ES NINGUN CHICO! Hahaha, ok los espero bye!

Valen: haha woow si que te cuidan x)

Mandy: haha sisis x) son como mis hermanos

Valen: hahaha

Mientras tanto, en un restaurant de por ahí.

Zac: Nessa te necesito, sin vos no soy el mismo de antes, necesito que volvamos a estar juntos, fui un idiota lo acepto, y nadie puede negarlo, pero si hay algo que nunca hubiera querido que pase es que rompamos..

Nessa: Zac yo todavía te sigo amando, y estuve considerando darte otra oportunidad pero nose... me rompiste el corazon, y no quiero que lo hagas de nuevo, y no tengo forma de asegurarme que eso no vuelva a pasar...

Zac: Ness, por favor, haria lo que sea para demostrarte cuanto te necesito, te amo, y cuanto te extraño...

Nessa: aww Zac, no lo se...

Zac: por favor, una sola oportunidad! (la mira con cara de perrito abandonado)

Nessa: aww esta bien! (y le da un beso )

Zac: amor me acabas hacer el hombre mas feliz del mundo! :D

Nessa: hahaha ya Zac calmate que la gente esta empezando a vernos feo x)

En Starbucks:

Mandy: aww se me abrio el apetito nos compramos algo para comer?

Valen: MUFFINS! :D

Mandy: woow sos igual a mi x) hahaha

Valen: haha, aww adoro los muffins.

Mandy: bueno vamos a comprarlos.

Las chicas se estaban parando para ir a comprarlos y se escucha que alguien grita MANDY!!

Mandy: aww chicos!! Ya terminaron? (Valen se da vuelta para ver quienes eran)

Chico x: hahah sisi.

Mandy: aww ok, ahh ella es mi nueva amiga de L.A hahaha, es la unica que fue amable conmigo ¬¬ se llama Valen.

Joe: haha si nos conocimos ayer en el semáforo :P

Valen: hahaha si, hola Joe Nick y Kev como estan?

JB: bien y vos?

Valen: bien aca contenta que hasta el lunes no tengo que ir a trabajar :D

Joe: haha aww adoramos tu show! Sos increíble!

Nick: Joe por favor suenas deseperado!

Joe: aww bro ya callate que vos sos el que nunca se lo pierde, y el que se queda embobado viéndolo, porque sera? (y mira a Nick con una sonrisa en la cara y una ceja levantada)

Nick: (se pone rojo) aww Joe ... pff!..pff! no mientas! Pff!

Joe: si claro claro yo miento!

Kevin: aww niños ya basta de pelearse! Joseph si mentis, y Nicholas sos adicto a su show, listo esa es la verdad.

Valen: hahahaha, gracias por ver mi show Nick :

Nick: hahah :

Joe: y chicas a donde iban?

Mandy: a comprar muffins! :D

Valen: si se nos abrio mucho el apetito haha, y ya es casi hora del almuerzo.

Kevin: es cierto, que tal si las invitamos a almorzar?

Mandy: claro Kev, lo que si podemos pasar primero por tu casa? Es que me olvide algo .

Kevin: claro .

Todos vamos y nos subimos al auto. Kevin iba manejando, Mandy iba en el asiento del acompañante, y yo iba entre medio de Nick y Joe atrás. Llegamos a la casa y nos bajamos todos, entramos.

Joe: hola ma! Estas en la cocina?

Dense: hola chicos! Si pasen!

Todos fuimos a la cocina.

Denise: (saluda a todos pero se queda mirándome) yo no creo conocerte haha, hola soy Denise la mama de los tres chiflados hahaha.

Valen: haha hola Sra.Jonas encantada de conocerla, me llamo Valen.

Denise: hahaha si claro que te conozco si Nick y Frankie adoran tu show! Sobretodo Nick ;)

Nick: aww mama!! :

Denise: que si es verdad! Hahahaha , encantada de conocerte cielo :)

Valen: hahaha,

Mandy: listo chicos ya tengo lo que buscaba vamos?

Kevin: claro!

Dense: adios chicos pasenla bien!

Joe: bye ma!

En el restaurant.Ya todos ordenaron lo que van a comer. Valen estaba viendo que afuera había una revisteria y que se había olvidado de comprar la Rolling Stone anoche, pero de repente se acordo de lo que leyo anoche y salto de la nada:

valen: aww chicos anoche lei en la Tiger Beat que estan de novios ahaha, Joe con Chelsea Stub, Kev con Ashley Tisdale y Nick con Selena Gomez

Joe: aww eso es mentira!

Kevin: si eso es completamente falso! Yo ni siquiera conozco a Ashley!

Nick: no creas eso, Sel y yo solo somos buenos amigos.

Valen: aww ok :) hahaha, odio que cuando te tomas una foto con alguien del otro sexo siempre todos piensan que esas dos personas ya son novios! Aghh es insportable!

Nick: haha si tal cual! Odio cuando pasa eso ¬¬

Valen: hahah o sino cuando sin querer haces algo estupido y luego todos hacen la gran cosa de eso!

Nick: aww si! O cuando dices algun comentario y empiezan a exagerarlo!

Valen: aw sisi y también cuando... ( Joe interrumpe)

Joe: aww si la parejita quiere seguir hablando sola alli hay una mesa para dos disponible :)

Kevin: hahaha si quieren ir alli no hay problema ehh

Mandy: aww chicos no sean pesados! Solo estan hablando tranquilos como amigos, porque tienen que burlarse de todo? X)

Nick: si son tan insoportables BROS!

Valen: aww no pobres no les digan así, Joe, Kevin ya basta no somos ''parejita''

Joe: (con ironia) claro claro!

Nick: aww bro ya basta si?

Joe:ok, pero ya van a ver que ustedes dos van a terminar juntos.

Valen y Nick justo estaban tomando coca cuando Joe dijo eso, y cuando lo escucharon se ahogaron con la coca y escupieron todo. Como Nick estaba al frente de Valen, bueno solo digamos que la coca no aterrizo precisamente en el mantel, sino en la cara de ella. Y viceversa .

Kevin: diuuu que asco vayan a limpiarse la cara!

Joe: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ESO NO LO OLVIDARE NUNCA! XD APENAS TERMINE DE HABLAR SE ESCUPIERON EN LA CARA! XD HAHAHAHA

Nick: ya Joe que gracioso ¬¬

Valen: si Joe no tiene gracia alguna¬¬

Nick & Valen: bueno me voy a lavar la cara!

Valen fue al baño de mujeres y Nick al baño de varones. Se miraron en el espejo y pensaron: que me esta pasando? Porque hice eso?. Los dos salieron al mismo tiempo del baño y se quedaron parados mirándose, hasta que Nick dijo:

Nick: que pesado que es Joe no?

Valen: haha no tanto, estoy acostumbrada por mi hermanito.

Nick: aww tienes un hermanito?

Valen: si haha tiene 7 años.

Nick: igual que Frankie!

Valen: hahaha si es verdad.

Nick: hahaha

SILENCIO INCOMODO.

Valen: bueno ya..

Nick: si mejor vamos nos estamos tardando mucho..

Valen: haha si y ya deben haber llevado la pizza.

Nick: si vamos.

Los dos caminan juntos hacia la mesa y ven que solo quedaba media pizza.

Joe: aww por fin vienen! Que estaban haciendo ahí?

Kevin: JOE!

Joe: que?!

Kevin: no te desubiques bro!

Joe aghh que mas da

Valen y Nick se sientan en la mesa. Y los dos al mismo tiempo van a agarrar una porcion de pizza, pero agarran la misma y se agarran las manos.

Nick: quédatela :

Valen: nono quédatela vos :

Nick: no deja yo agarro otra

Valen: aww no deja yo agarro otra me da lo mismo

Nick no dale vos la agarraste primero.

Joe: BUENO SI NADIE LA QUIERE ME LA QUEDO YO! (agarro la porcion de pizza y se la empezó a comer)

Mandy: JOE!

Joe: si así me llamo :)

Mandy: aii Dios mío Joseph.

Joe: la verdad que cada vez me convence mas que van a terminar juntos.

Mandy, Kevin, Nick y Valen: JOSEPH!

Joe: O.o no me griten que no soy sordo.

Mandy; bueno mejor cambiemos de tema. Chicos cuando es la fiesta por su nuevo album?

Kevin: mañana en la noche.

Mandy: ahh y a quien van a llevar?

Kevin: yo ire con Theresa.

Joe: yo ire contigo :D

Nick: umm yo nose, todavía estoy viendo... iba a ir con Miley, pero..

Mandy: si.. ya lo se..

Joe: y porque no invitas a Valen?

Valen: (justo estaba tragando un pedazo de pizza y se ahoga y empieza a toser) QUE??

Joe: aii existe algo con lo que vos no te ahogues?

Valen: emm si, pero cuando me toman por sorpresa mientras estoy comiendo o tomando algo ya creo que sabes lo que pasa no? X)

Joe: hahahahah sip. Ohh vamos Nick ella te gusta, a ella le gustas vos porque no van juntos?

Nick y Valen: perdoon? A mi no me gusta :

Joe: claro claro y yo soy superman.

Kevin: Joe si eres superman.

Joe: aghh bueno entonces soy alguien que no soy.

Mandy: (¿?)

Joe: aghh lo que sea! Pero vayan juntos!

Nick: bueno, esta bien, pero COMO AMIGOS.

Joe: claro claro 'COMO AMIGOS'

Nick: aghh Joe cierra la boca. (mira a Valen) queres ir a la fiesta conmigo? (lo mira a Joe ) COMO AMIGOS?

Valen: aww no lo se... umm aww esta bien.

Nick: (la mira con cara de sorprendido) en serio?

Valen: si porque no?

Joe: bueno BROS ya todos tenemos pareja :D

Mandy: haha sip. Oigan pedimos la cuenta y nos vamos?

Kevin: claro, yo pago!

Kevin paga y se van de alli, llevan a Valen a su casa y Mandy y los tres se van a su casa.


	5. El vestido perfecto

Era de mañana y ese mismo día a la noche iba a ser la fiesta porque los Jonas Brothers habian terminado de grabar su nuevo alb

Era de mañana y ese mismo día a la noche iba a ser la fiesta porque los Jonas Brothers habian terminado de grabar su nuevo album. Valen esta durmiendo en su cuarto y de repente suena su celular.

Valen: (dormidísima) hola? Quien es la persona responsable de hacerme madrugar?

Demi: hahahaha es una broma no? Valen son las 11 de la mañana!

Valen: por eso!

Demi: hahaha sos un caso perdido!, me entere que ayer saliste con los Jonas y Mandy a una pizzería y que Nick te invito a ir a la fiesta con el, como es eso? ;)

Valen: aww Demi no es lo que vos pensas , vamos solo como amigos, aparte ... DIOS MÍO DEMI ME ACABO DE ACORDAR QUE NO TENGO QUE PONERME!

Demi: yo también voy a ir hahaha, ya tengo todo listo así que ahora ya mismo te vas a bañar, desayunas y vamos a comprar las cosas si?

Valen: gracias Santa Demi sos mi salvación.

Demi: EXAGERADA. Hahahaha

Valen: hahahaha bye!

Valen piensa: awww ahora me tengo que ir a bañar?, naaa cinco minutitos mas y me voy a bañar :) , aww no pero tengo que comprar el dichoso vestido y los zapatos y todo!, que hago, disfruto de cinco lindos minutos aca en mi camita hasta que Justin me venga a molestar como todas las mañanas o me levanto ya? Aww elijo la primer opcion :D.

Entra Justin al cuarto y se pone a saltar encima de la cama.

Justin: DESPERTATE! DESPERTATE! DESPERTATE! DESPERTATE!

Valen: hahaha enano no ves que ya estoy despierta? Por desgracia ¬¬...

Justin: QUE ¿? COMO?? QUIEN ME GANO ¬¬

Valen: hahahaha Santa Demi te gano :)

Justin: ¬¬ (se va del cuarto)

Valen se va a bañar y se pone lo primero que encuentra. Va a desayunar y aparece Demi.

Valen: SANTA DEMI!! Como estas?

Demi: no me digas así ¬¬ hahahaha bien y vos? Dale apurate que nos tenemos que ir!

Valen: y quien nos lleva? Hahaha

Demi: mi hermana.

Valen: ahh ok.

Las chicas salen se suben al auto y … A COMPRAR SE A DICHO!. Estacionan en el centro de L.A. y van viendo todas las vidrieras.

Valen: bueno este es el plan, primero que nada recorremos TODO. Segundo, me pruebo los vestidos que pueda llegar a elegir. Tercero, elegimos el vestido y los zapatos y nos vamos a casa a prepararnos si?

Demi: si señor!

Dallas: hahaha aii chicas vamos ya y dejemos de perder el tiempo!

Valen, Demi y Dallas iban vidriera por vidriera, tienda por tienda en busca del vestido perfecto, recorrieron hasta la mas chiquita y escondida tienda de Los Angeles, pero al fin y al cabo... no encontraron nada, y cayeron las tres exhaustas en la mesa de un café.

(suspiran las tres al mismo tiempo)

Demi: ahhh no puedo creer que recorrimos toda la ciudad y no hay nada!

Valen: es muy raro /

Dallas: no habra quedado algo por recorrer?

Valen: que?? No! Recorrimos todo! Mira te muestro el mapa.

Demi: que tenes un mapa?

Valen: sip :) me facilita todo x)

Dallas: hahahaha

Demi: haberlo.

Se acerca la camarera.

Camarera: hola chicas que van a pedir?

Dallas: yo quiero un jugo de naranja, un tostado, una coca-cola comun, un sándwich de carne con tomate y queso, y un pedazo de torta de chocolate.

Demi y Valen se miran: algo mas? Hahahaha

Camarera: ya lo anote, uds chicas?

Demi: yo un sándwich de jamon y queso con mayonesa y una coca-cola por favor.

Valen: yo una hamburguesa con papas fritas y una coca-cola light por favor.

Camarera: bueno ya se los traigo :)

Demi : (se queda mirando el mapa, pero nota algo raro), oye Valen, creo que se nos paso por alto una tienda.

Valen: que? No, no puede ser. A ver?

Demi le da el mapa y le muestra que tienda era la que no habian visto.

Valen: aii si tenes razon! Esa es una tienda nueva, nunca fui, pero Sel me la recomendo.

Dallas: como se llama?

Valen: La French Boutique.

Dallas: aii yo conozco a la dueña de ahí! ella me diseñaba mis vestidos cuando yo era pequeña, sus vestidos son hermosos! Y te puede hacer uno en un día, es realmente fantastica.

Valen: en serio?? Aww ahora Demi ya no es la santa, ahora vos sos. Santa Dallas.

Demi: aww que apodos que pone no? X)

Dallas: hahahaha x), bueno almorcemos y luego vamos alli si?

Valen & Demi: claro!

Traen la comida, y ohh sorpresa! Todo lo que había pedido Dallas no entraba en la mesa así que tuvieron que traer otra. Después de almorzar, fuimos a la tienda.

Dios si que había vestidos preciosos!, era un sueño hecho realidad! Cada uno era único y había de todos los colores, formas, tamaños, parecia un paraíso!.

Valen: quiero comprar todo :

Demi: aii tranquilizate! X) hahaha vamos a ver los vestidos mientras que Dallas va a saludar a Madame Jacqueline.

Valen: woow que nombre mas sofisticado!

Demi : hahaha si .

Las chicas pasaron una hora viendo vestidos, como minimo Valen se probo 30 vestidos, pero solo uno le llamo la atención. Era el vestido indicado, sin duda alguna, cada centímetro de tela, cada detalle que tenia era simplemente perfecto.

Valen: quiero ese vestido!

Demi: cual?

Valen: aquel que esta ahí!(le señalo el vestido)

Madame Jacqueline: ya te lo traigo.

Le trajo el vestido y Valen se lo probo, sorpresivamente el vestido le encajaba a la perfeccion, no le quedaba muy sueltito, ni muy ajustado, parecia echo solo para ella.

Demi: woow si que es perfecto.

Dallas: ese te llevas?

Valen: sin duda, ahora solo nos falta comprar los zapatos.

Madame Jacqueline: zapatos?, tengo los zapatos perfectos para ese vestido. (fue a buscar una caja en un armario de la tienda y la apoyo sobre el mostrador. Cuando la abrio, vimos que si, tenia toda la razon. Eran los zapatos perfectos.

Valen: me los llevo!

Madame Jacqueline: ok, ya envuelvo todo.

Dallas: muchísimas gracias Jackie :)

Madame Jacqueline: de nada linda.

Las chicas agarraron todo y fueron a la casa Lovato a buscar las cosas de Demi, y luego Demi y Valen tomaron un taxi a la casa de Valen así se iban a arreglar. Hasta que terminaron de peinarse, maquillarse y vestirse se hicieron las 7 de la noche. La fiesta empezaba en una hora.

Demi:aww que linda que estas :)

Valen: muchas gracias Dem vos también. Nunca me dijiste con quien vas haha, quien es el afortunado?

Demi: te vas a reir.

Valen: no no me voy a reir para nada!

Demi: Jason Dolley.

Valen: Jason?? Woow no me lo esperaba hahaha.

Demi: mas vale no reirte cuando llegue ehh.¬¬

Valen: ahh el nos viene a buscar?:S

Demi: si tonta! Te dije hoy al medio día mientras Dallas se comia su torta de chocolate!

Valen: ouchii :S

Demi: que queres decir con ouchi??

Valen: es que Joe me dijo que me iban a pasar a buscar así llegaban los tres ya con su pareja :S

Demi: que?? No en serio??

Valen: si sory :S

Demi: bueno, lo que podemos hacer es emm si te vienen a buscar a vos primero, me esperan a que llegue Jason, y si me vienen a buscar a mi primero te esperamos a que lleguen los JoBros si?

Valen: dale. Ummm vamos a ver tele?

Demi: dale.

Las chicas estaban viendo tele y de repente suena el timbre.

Valen: ya deben haber llegado mejor vamos.

Demi: dale.

Demi y Valen estaban yendo a abrir la puerta pero Justin les gano de antemano.

Justin: quienes son y porque estan vestidos así?cuantos años tienen? Que hacen en la puerta de mi casa?

Valen: Justin! Ya deja a quien quiera que este ahí en paz! (abre la puerta completamente así veia quien estaba) Jasón! Nick?! Haha como estan? Que casualidad que hayan llegado los dos al mismo tiempo!

Jason: si haha y Demi?

Demi: aquí estoy! Bye nos vemos en la fiesta Val.

Nick: hahah Demi y Jason?

Valen: ni lo digas yo tambien pense lo mismo, vamos?

Nick: claro.

b NO SE PIERDAN EL CAPITULO DE MAÑANA!u LA FIESTA/u/b.


	6. LA FIESTA

Llegamos a un gigante edificio, todo de vidrio, elegante, muy iluminado

Llegamos a un gigante edificio, todo de vidrio, elegante, muy iluminado. Estabamos estacionando para bajarnos en la entrada, y vimos que estaba lleno de guardias de seguridad, etc que estaban abriendo espacio para que pasaramos, ya que estaba lleno de fans. Cuando nos bajamos, wooow ahí es cuando empezó el verdadero caos. Todas las chicas se empezaron a abalanzar sobre nosotros entonces tuvimos que empezar a correr lo mas rápido posible hasta llegar a la entrada. Alli los chicos se pararon y empezaron a dar un discurso, woow si que fue muy lindo, de verdad que quieren a sus fans. Y luego dimos media vuelta y entramos al edificio. En el ascensor:

Mandy: woow chicos si que estan muy lindos.

Joe: gracias cara de cereza , vos también :)

Mandy: cara de cereza? X)

Joe: es que el perfume que trae huele a cerezas entonces te invente un nuevo apodo :P

Mandy: woow si que estas mal x) hahahaha, aww Valen adoro tu vestido es tan...tan... woow.

Valen: hahaha muchas gracias Mandy vos también estas muy linda :)

Kevin: oigan no se supone que nosotros deberíamos halagarlas?

Nick: si es verdad que poco caballeros somos, estan hermosas chicas :)

Valen: hahaha ustedes?? Poco caballeros? Hahahaha son los chicos mas dulces y educados que conoci! Haha

Kevin, Joe & Nick: awww muchas gracias :D

Valen: haha no de nada.

Mandy: oye Kevin y a donde esta Theresa?

Kevin: quedamos en encontrarnos aquí en la fiesta.

Joe: y que onda con ella?, porque según veo estan muy juntitos ;)

Kevin: hahaha nada, es solo...mi amiga.

Mandy: eso sono como que la quieres mas que como tu amiga.

Joe: si bro cuentanos todo :D

Kevin: umm bueno... es verdad la quiero mas que como a una amiga, pero eso no cambia que este de novia y no sepa que me gusta.

Nick: pero bro tienes que declararte.

Kevin: ESTAS LOCO??

Nick: no!, si ella no sabe que te vuelve loco nunca sabras si ella quiere algo contigo o no!

Kevin: tienes razon, pero es tan.. tan... difícil.

Mandy: nadie dijo que el amor es facil Kev...

Valen: si kev, el amor NUNCA es facil, pero tenes que luchar por ella, luchar por lo que queres, no darte por vencido , porque si te propones algo y haces lo imposible para lograrlo, tarde o temprano lo terminas logrando.

Kevin: wow Valen, ese si que fue un muy buen consejo, sos muy madura para tu edad hahaha.

Mandy: aww si, no sos como ehem... JOE.

Joe: oigan! Porque todos la tienen conmigo!, yo sere medio inmaduro de conducta, pero al momento de ayudar a alguien se dar muy buenos consejos.

Valen: aww si denle una oportunidad para probar que da buenos consejos :D

Joe: muchas gracias Valen, por ser la unica en creerme .hahahahaha

Nick: aww bueno Joe dale un buen consejo a nuestro querido hermano mayor :)

Joe: bueno, lo que tienes que hacer es aprovechar esta noche y decirle todo lo que sientes, sin dar vueltas. Luego ella te dara una respuesta, puede que sea que quiere algo con vos y puede que no. Si te dice que si, woow si que eres afortunado, porque es hermoso ser amado por quien amas. Y si te dice que no, trata de fingir que no estas mal y trata de pasar la velada lo mas lindo posible, aunque sea difícil, luego de eso, nos vamos y podras desahogarte todo lo que quieras.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta al haber escuchado el consejo de Joe.

Kevin: woow eso.. eso..

Nick: fue..

Mandy: estupendo.

Valen: vieron que Joe si sabe dar buenos consejos? :D

Joe: (abraza a Valen) aww muchas gracias por confiar en mi, no como (mira a los chicos) otros... hahahaha era broma :D

Nick: hahaha bueno chicos ya vamos a llegar arriba. Cada uno tiene que agarrar a su pareja y nos vamos a sectores diferentes si?

Mandy: y eso porque?

Joe: así la gente no se amontona en un solo lugar si estamos los tres.

Mandy: ok.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y se veia todo el salon. Era muy lindo, elegante pero con un toque moderno. Habian sillones y silloncitos color crema, ubicados en distintos sectores del salon, así los invitados podian sentarse tranquilamente, y había pantallas, había mesitas con velas, habían tres barras en donde servian tragos, mozos que iban y venian con copas con distintas bebidas y bocaditos frios y calientes. Estaba lleno de gente, fotógrafos, periodistas, famosos. Estabamos por bajar del ascensor y Joe agarro a Mandy y fueron al lado de la pequeña fuente que había en medio del salon, Kevin fue a buscar a Theresa y Nick me tomo del brazo y fuimos a hablar con los periodistas.

Periodista 1:hola Nick! Estas contento de que ya grabaron otro album?

Nick: claro que si, las canciones de este nuevo album son muy lindas y me diverti mucho haciendolo.

Periodista 2: hay algun artista invitado que haya grabado alguna canción con ustedes?, como en el otro cd Miley Cyrus?

Nick: no esta vez no invitamos a nadie.

Periodista 3: cambiando de tema, parece que te tomaste muy bien el rompimiento con Miley.

Nick: ehh? Porque lo dice? Haha

Periodista 3: porque esta muy bien acompañado ahora.

Nick: ??

Periodista 4: estas de novio con Valen?

Nick & Valen: ehh?? Nono!:

Periodista 1: ahh ok, solo preguntábamos.

Nick: bueno, si eso ya es todo nos vamos, adios! (la mira a Valen) perdon por eso :S

Valen: haha no tranquilo, es que...

Nick & Valen: todos exageran todo!

Valen: hahaha

Nick: haha...

SILENCIO INCOMODO.

Valen: umm bueno, vamos con los chicos?

Nick: dale dale.

Los dos se estaban yendo pero de repente alguien viene por atrás de Nick y le tapa los ojos.

Persona x: adivina quien soy (:

Nick: uhh??

Persona x: aii soy Miley tontito! Hahaha

Nick: Miley?! Que haces aca?

Miley: umm fiesta?? Haha

Nick: ahh y con quien viniste?

Miley: con mi novio, Tom.

Nick siente como que fue una puñalada en la espalda, Valen se da cuenta y le apoya la mano en la espalda y lo mira como diciendo, te apoyo en todo.Nick la miro con una mirada muy triste.

Nick: woow vaya que te recuperas rápido...

Miley: y veo que vos también (mira a Valen) me alegro que esten de novios. :)

Valen: hahaha no, no estamos de novios solo somos

Nick: amigos.

Miley: ahh bueno, mejor me voy con Tom, que debe estar buscándome deseperadamente.

Valen: anda tranquila ( se da media vuelta y se pone entre Miley y Nick mirando a Nick, cosa de darle la espalda a Miley) y Nick vamos a buscar a Joe, Mandy y Kevin?

Nick: claro vamos.

Miley: ( se queda sola con la boca abierta) esta me las va a pagar, nadie me deja así .

Con Joe, Mandy, Kevin, Theresa, Nick y valen:

Joe: woow si que esta divertida esta fiesta :D

Mandy: hahaha claro que si! Y todavía ni empezaron a pasar musica x)

Nick: vamos a decirle al DJ que empiece?

Valen: ohh yeahh! Hahahah

Joe, Mandy, Nick y Theresa van a hablar con el DJ pero Valen y Kevin se quedan donde estaban.

Valen: oye Kev, creo que este es el momento perfecto para ir a hablar con ella, todos van a estar distraidos y nadie va a estar en el balcon, asi que la puedes llevar y decirle todo lo que sientes.

Kevin: tienes razon... gracias por todo :)

Valen: haha de nada Kev

De repente todas las luces se apagan, y del techo sale una bola de espejos, y otra con luces de colores, y hay una de esas maquinas que parecen flashes, que la luz titila rápido. Y de fondo se escucha:

LLEGO DJ DDDDDDDDDANGER!!

(empieza a pasar musica)

Valen: dime que no es verdad :

Kevin: hahahahahahahha parece que si x) hahahahaha, bueno ummm voy a buscar a Theresa y luego te cuento todo si?

Valen: claro Kev :)

Kev se va a buscar a Theresa, y Valen se queda sola.

Valen: bueno, parece que me quede solitap...( de repente viene Demi y la agarra por atrás y le da un gran susto) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! ( se da vuelta) awww Demi eras vos ¬¬

Demi: woow que bienvenida! Hahahahah como la estas pasando?

Valen: aww re bien :D, exepto por algunos percances, pero bien bien :D hahaha y vos?

Demi: aww super! Hahaha , lo mismo ahora me estoy yendo, porque con Jason vamos a ir a ver algo en la casa de Cassandra.

Valen: ahh ok, bye!

Demi: haha bye te quiero mucho.

Valen: bueno, ahora si definitivamente me quede sola. Mejor voy al balcon a tomar aire.

Mientras tanto con Kevin y Theresa (en un rincón escondido del balcon.)

Kevin: Theresa, mira yo desde te conoci que te quiero decir esto pero nunca pude, hasta que woow Valen y Joe me animaron a hacerlo, y bueno, sea cual sea tu respuesta ojala sigamos siendo amigos..

Theresa: si Kevin que pasa?

Kevin: es que... me.. me..

Theresa: hahaha vamos dilo ya Kev :)

Kevin: me gustas mucho.

Theresa: :

SILENCIO INCOMODO.

Kevin: por favor deci algo.

Theresa: woow, eso fue.. inesperado. Lo siento Kev, es que estoy muy enamorada de Mark y ... lo siento.

Kevin: no, esta bien. Pero seguimos siendo amigos?

Theresa: claro. Oye tengo que irme, mañana tengo que despertarme temprano para ir a clases de hip-hop.

Kevin: y desde cuando tomas clases de hip-hop?

Theresa: hahahaha desde mañana x)

Kevn: haha ok bye!

Theresa: bye!

Kevin: por lo menos lo intente..( se sienta en un escaloncito, desde donde podia ver todo el balcon)

Mientras tanto con Joe y Mandy (estaban ellos como Djs):

Joe: oye y si ponemos algo de hip-hop?

Mandy: aww Joe ya pasamos hip- hop toda la fiesta!

Joe: aww un poco mas no le hara daño a nadie!

Mandy: JOE!

Joe: quep?

Mandy: aghh, ummm pongamos algo mas bailable si?

Joe: ok ¬¬

Mandy: oye ese no es Nick?

Joe: si por?

Mandy: mira cuidadosamente, ohh no! Mira alli cerca esta Miley con Tom, y estan besándose! Eso le destrozara el corazon! No podemos dejar que vea eso :S

Joe: Mandy ve tu a sacarlo de ahí y yo me quedo aquí pasando la musica si?

Mandy: claro ya salgo.

Mientras con Nick:

Nick: aww Valen donde estas...(entre medio de la multitud y las luces y todo ve a Miley besándose con Tom) woow eso si que... duele.(se va de alli, al balcon)

Nick sale y ve a Valen ahí apoyada contra la baranda y va y se apoya al lado de ella.

Nick: linda noche no?

Valen: Nick! Aii me asustaste haha, si hermosa noche :)

Nick: por lo menos hay algo lindo aca afuera.

Valen: Nick paso algo? No te veo cara de que estes muy animado.

Nick: si paso Miley, Miley pasa. La vi besándose con Tom y woow me destrozo.

Valen: aii no Nick!(lo abraza) se que estas muy mal ahora, pero sabe que contas conmigo para lo que sea y que cuando me necesites solamente llamame o búscame si?

Nick: muchas gracias, te conoci ayer y woow si que te haces querer mucho hahaha.(se dejan de abrazar).

Valen: hahaha así soy yo :D,te hice reir ehh ;) haha

Nick: hahaha si gracias,me faltaba una sonrisa.

Valen: bueno, ahora sabes que yo reparto sonrisas :)

Nick: hahah si :)

SILENCIO.

Valen: bueno creo que mejor vamos adentro , que esta haciendo frio haha.

Nick: aww no quedémonos un rato aca afuera, quiero ver esta noche, esta muy estrellada, toma te presto mi saco ( se lo saca y se lo pone a Valen)

Valen: dale :) , gracias Nick.

Nick: no de nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Nick empezó a acercarse cada vez mas y mas, hasta que los dos quedaron cara a cara, cada uno podia sentir la respiración del otro, y de un momento a otro estaban perdidos en un beso. Los dos sintieron algo raro dentro, no era precisamente amor, pero como que daba para algo mas que amigos.

Valen: woow eso fue... inesperado. Perdoname Nick, pero no puedo. Vos acabas de romper con Miley y la viste besándose con otro, y debes estar muy confundido. Mejor me voy, nos vemos bye! (se va a paso raido)

Nick: no Valen para! (de la nada la gente empieza a irse al balcon , impidiendo que Nick la alcanzara) cielos que hice!

Lo que ellos no sabian, era que Kevin había visto y escuchado TODO lo que había pasado.

Kevin: Dios Mío eso definitivamente no me lo esperaba. Mejor voy a hablar con Nick.(lo ve y le grita) NICK!

Nick: si Kev que pasa?

Kevin: que fue eso?

Nick: (nervioso) qqque cosa?

Kevin: oh por Dios lo vi todo Nick ya cuentame que paso.

Nick: ok... (le cuenta todo lo que paso)

Kevin: woow. Y ya se fue?

Nick: supongo, nose.

Kevin: pero vos la queres a ella?

Nick: nose.. la conoci ayer, pero cuando la bese.. senti algo raro.

Kevin: aii Dios hermanito! Entonces anda a buscarla! Ya!

Nick: si?

Kevin: YA!

Nick: ok, ok no me grites :

Kevin: hahaha.

Nick salio corriendo con la esperanza de poder encontrarla, pero cuando salio lo único que habian eran fans gritando y sacando fotos. Estuvo quince minutos ahí parado viendo haber si volvia, pero nada, entonces entro a la fiesta de nuevo. Cuando entro se llevo una gran sorpresa.


	7. Ro!

bPREVIAMENTE EN I HATE THAT I LOVE YOU:

bPREVIAMENTE EN I HATE THAT I LOVE YOU:

Nick salio corriendo con la esperanza de poder encontrarla, pero cuando salio lo único que habian eran fans gritando y sacando fotos. Estuvo quince minutos ahí parado viendo haber si volvia, pero nada, entonces entro a la fiesta de nuevo. Cuando entro se llevo una gran sorpresa./b

Nick: Rochi?? Que haces aca?! :D (fue corriendo a abrazarla)

Ro: Nick! Que bueno verte! Pero... me estoy quedando sin . AIRE!

Nick: aww lo siento x) es que ... es aww que emocion verte!

Ro: haha lo mismo digo :), y donde estan tus hermanos?

Nick: (la agarra del brazo y la empieza a llevar afuera) ven vamos a buscar a Kevin el est... (lo interrumpe)

Ro: no Nick!, todavía no estoy preparada para verlo de nuevo...

Nick: segura?

Ro: creo... por lo menos no ahora.

Nick: bueno vayamos con Joe.

FLASHBACK DE LO QUE PASO CON KEVIN Y RO. Eran tiempos felices, ellos estaban de novios, eran muy lindos juntos, se veian tan contentos. Hasta que llego una noche que todo se estropeo...

Kevin: Ro... tenemos que hablar.

Ro: si amor que pasa?

Kevin: yo..yo.. quiero que terminemos.

Ro: (nudo en la garganta) q-que?

Kevin: lo siento, es que ... ya no siento lo mismo que antes por vos...

Ro: (las lagrimas empezaron a mojar toda su cara) ... Kevin andate!, NO TE QUIERO VER MAS!

Kevin: pero...

Ro: KEVIN TE VAS DE ACA!

DESDE ESE MOMENTO NO SE HABLAN, ESO FUE HACE DOS AÑOS. Y LUEGO DE ESO ROCHI SE FUE A VIVIR A LONDRES.

Nick: oye Joe a que no sabes a quien me encontre por ahí.

Joe: ¿?

Ro: HOLA CABEZA DE CALABAZA!!

Joe: ROO!! DIOS MÍO! NO PUEDE SER! ESTAS TAN.. GRANDE!

Ro: hahahahah aww te extrañe mucho calabacín!

Joe: yo también cucaracha!

Nick: ¿? Que raros apodos :

Ro: hahahaha

Joe: hahahaha oye y ya viste a Kevin?

Ro: lo siento, no creo estar preparada todavía...

Joe: esta bien, veni dame un abrazo. (se abrazan)

Ro: aww mucho mejor :D

Joe: hahaha bueno veni vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta :D.

Mientras tanto Valen estaba caminando sola por un boulevard.

Valen piensa: no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar... por una parte se sintió bien, y el es un chico tan dulce, pero por otra parte estoy segurísima que el esta muy confundido por lo de Miley... Dios porque todo es tan confuso, y difuso y aghh desearia no tener problemas por una sola vez en mi vida... (como iba caminando distraida mirando el piso sin querer se choco con alguien)

Valen: (volviendo a la realidad) ummm perdon!... (sigue caminando)

Persona x: Valen??

Valen: (se da vuelta para ver quien era) Gabi! Gracias a Dios que te encuentro!

Gabi: aww que te pasa amiga?

Valen: podemos ir a tomar algo por ahí?

Gabi: claro vamos a un café que hay aca cerca si?

Valen: por favor, vamos alla y te cuento todo.

Gabi: ok pero no me asustes .

Las chicas fueron a un café de por ahí cerca, y se sentaron en una de las mesitas de afuera, que daban a el mar.Pidieron dos cafes y se quedaron conversando.

Gabi: ahora si, dime que paso.

Valen: es que en al fiesta...

Gabi: que paso en la fiesta?

Valen: es que estaba todo muy bien, y yo estaba tomando aire en el balcon pero luego vino Nick y nos besamos y.. (la interrumpio)

Gabi: QUE VOS Y NICK QUE?!

Valen: aww no lo digas así :

Gabi: woow :

Valen: si, pero es que el estaba confundido porque se encontro con Miley, y bueno pasaron algunas cosas...

Gabi: pobre Nick :S

Valen: si :S lo peor es que le corte el rostro después de eso...

Gabi: aii amiga porque?

Valen: nose :S, pero mejor cambiamos de tema si?

Gabi: bueno..., che de quien es el saco que traes puesto?

Valen: aww es de Nick!, después se lo doy a Kev o Joe para que se lo devuelvan...

Gabi: no seas tonta, anda a darselo vos personalmente.

Valen: no Gabi nose..

Gabi: así por lo menos tenes excusa para charlar.

Valen: es que no necesito excusa...

Gabi: aww bueno, pero lo mismo, anda a devolvérselo vos, si queres mañana te acompaño a que se lo des si?

Valen: dale.

Valen y gabi se quedaron prácticamente toda la noche en el café hablando, vieron el amanecer y se dieron cuenta de que era muy tarde, así que pidieron un taxi y se fueron las dos a dormir a casa de Valen. A la mañana siguiente le suena el celular a Valen:

Valen: (atiende) quien es la o el responsable de despertarme? Si sos Demi mejor empeza a correr que se a donde vivis ¬¬

Joe: umm no que yo sepa no me llamo Demi xP

Valen: aww Joe ¬¬ no ves que hora es? Es demasiado temprano U.U

Joe: hahaha cara de panqueque levantate! Ya se que es demasiado temprano, pero me dijeron que te llame para invitarte a algo :D

Valen: haber dame una buena razon para despertarme a esta hora para que me inviten a donde ...?

Joe: xP hahaha me dijeron que te invite a ir al parque de diversiones, uno que es nuevo y esta en la costa.

Valen: PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES?! CLARO QUE VOY :D

Joe: hahaha yo también me desperté al toque cuando dijeron parque de diversiones :D

Valen: hahaha , y puede venir una amiga? Es que se quedo a dormir en casa, me la cruce anoche cuando estaba caminando en el boulevard y era muy tarde luego y..

Joe: claro que puede! Pero porque no te quedaste mas tiempo anoche en la fiesta?

Valen: (sorprendida) ahh.. no sabes? :

Joe: no, dale contame.

Valen: no, me tengo que ir a bañar xP, hoy cuando nos vemos te cuento si?

Joe: claro bye cara de panqueque

Valen: hahaha Bye cara de soufflé (cuelga el telefono y se queda pensando: ES MI OPORTUNIDAD DE VENGARME DE TODAS LAS VECES QUE GABI ME DESPERTO! :D, PERO COMO LA DESPIERTO? / , AWW YA SE, USARE MI ULTIMO RECURSO... JUSTIN. ) (se levanta y va despacito a buscar a Justin, pero sorpresivamente justo cuando abre la puerta el estaba afuera esperándola)

Justin: por fin! Cuando te pensabas despertar para pedirme ayuda para vengarte de Gabi?

Valen: Ehhh?? Y vos como sabes que iba a hacer eso? :

Justin: soy psíquico. Hahahaha

Valen: hahaha... no en serio como lo haces? :

Justin: el como no importa, lo que importa es que vamos a hacer .

Valen: ok, decime que vamos a hacer?

Justin: (le dice todo al oido)

Valen: ok plan en marcha.

Valen y Justin entran al cuarto y se ponen cada uno a un lado de la cama donde estaba durmiendo gabi y agarran los micrófonos y le empiezan a gritar.

Valen & Justin: DESPERTATE DESPERTATE DESPERTATE! ESTA ORLANDO BLOOM! SE QUIERE CASAR CON VOS! TE ESPERA EN LA IGLESIA!

Gabi: (salta de la cama) YA VOY AMOR DE MI VIDA!(se da cuenta de lo que había pasado) aghh me hiciste ilusionar ¬¬

Valen: hahahaha VENDETTA VENDETTA VENDETTA! :D

Gabi: ¿?

Valen: haha nada waffle vamos a desayunar y te cuento los planes que tenemos para hoy si?

Gabi: tenemos? O tenes?

Valen: tenemos.

Gabi: ok.

Las chicas bajan a desayunar, como siempre la mama de Valen había salido al centro, su papa estaba trabajando y Justin jugando videojuegos. Se sentaron en la mesa, el sol entraba por todas las ventanas que había y Valen estaba preparando todo el desayuno.

Gabi: (estaba sentada mientras Valen cocinaba) Y que tienes planeado hoy para nosotras? (se mete una galletita a la boca)

Valen: (cocinando huevos revueltos) ir al nuevo parque de diversiones con los Jonas.

Gabi: (se ahoga) qqqque??

Valen: estas bien?

Gabi: VALENTINA SON LOS JONAS!

Valen: si y? Haha xP

Gabi: claro para vos no es nada pero para mi es un sueño hecho realidad O.o

Valen: hahaha xP, bueno, te presto ropa y después de desayunar vamos a su casa si?

Gabi: si :

Valen : hahaha CASO PERDIDO!

Las chicas terminan de desayunar y se van a bañar y a vestise, Valen se puso unos Chupines negros, de jean desgastados y una remera blanca escote en v con mangas bien cortitas y que tenia estampados muchos arco iris chiquititos medios desgastados, con las converse rojas. Gabi se puso una mini de jean con una remera violeta que tenia estampado con letras negras: I LOVE LOVE, con unas converse blancas y negras. Valen pide un remis y van a la casa de los Jonas.

Cuando llegan pagan, se bajan y tocan el timbre y atiende Denise.

Denise: hola linda! Como estas?

Valen: hola Denise! Muy bien y vos?

Denise: bien gracias por preguntar , pasa Kevin esta arriba arreglándose todavía, los demas estan jugando videojuegos en la sala.

Valen: haha gracias!, aww casi me olvido de presentarlas!, Denise ella es una de mis mejores amigas Gabi.

Gabi: hola Sra.Jonas mucho gusto :)

Denise: aww Gabi no me digas así, puedes llamarme Denise, y el gusto es mío haha, pasen chicas, quieren algo para tomar o comer?

Valen & Gabi: no gracias :) (se van a la sala)

Valen: (se acerca despacito por atrás a Joe que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones viendo como Frankie derrotaba a Nick en el Guitar Hero) (lo agarra por atrás y lo asusta) BU!

Joe: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!

Valen: (estaba tirada en el piso por la reaccion de Joe) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHA XP NUNCA ME VOY A OLVIDAR DE ESO JOSEPH! HAHAHAHAHA

Joe: hahahaha que graciosa ¬¬

Valen: hahah sip:) y no soy la unica que se esta riendo ;)

Joe: ( ve a los demas que se estaban riendo a mas no poder) que gracioso todos ¬¬

Nick: haha si :D

Joe: (a gabi) hola! Ya que Valen no nos va a presentar, me presento yo solito :) soy Joseph Adam Jonas, aka Dj Danjer, JJ, Superman, ohh! Pero no le digas a nadie que soy Superman! Es un secreto!

Gabi: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA xP, hola yo soy Gabriella, pero me puedes decir Gabi.

Joe: haha mucho gusto :)

Gabi: no el gusto es mío :)

Joe & Gabi se quedan hablando en un sillon, y Nick se acerca a Valen.

Nick: Valen... podemos hablar?

Valen: (se queda pensando) si...

Nick: mejor nos vamos a hablar al patio si? Aca hay mucha gente.

Valen: ok

(los dos salen al patio y se sientan en unas hamacas que habian ahí)

Nick: mira por lo de anoche...

Valen: no, esta bien, no fue nada.

Nick: es que...

Valen: Nick mejor lo dejamos aca si? No senti nada vos tampoco, estabas confundido y fue un error.

Nick: pero..

Denise: (grita desde la puerta trasera) chicos ya vengan ya estan todos listos esperándolos!

Nick: ok ma ya vamos! (a Valen) después seguimos hablando, yo no termine.

Valen: bueno... pero ahora vamos.

Los chicos fueron al parque de diversiones, y cuando llegaron no había tanta gente como esperaban, compraron los boletos y entraron.

Joe: WOOOW MUCHOS JUEGOS Y..

Valen: TODOS ASOMBROSOS Y..

Gabi: GENIALOSOS :

Kevin: haha vamos chicos que esperan para que nos subamos?

Mandy; haha si vamos chicos!

Nick: primero vayamos a la montaña rusa! :D

Joe Valen & gabi: SI :D

Los chicos estaban yendo a la montaña rusa, era realmente grande y tenia muchas curvas, pero en el camino se encontraron con...


	8. YO! CELOSO!

Los chicos estaban yendo a la montaña rusa, era realmente grande y tenia muchas curvas, pero en el camino se encontraron con

Los chicos estaban yendo a la montaña rusa, era realmente grande y tenia muchas curvas, pero en el camino se encontraron con Ro.

Joe: RO!

Ro: (se da vuelta ) Chicos! Como estan? (de repente ve a Kevin y se queda paralizada)

Nick: bien bien y vos? (la abraza)

Ro: (vuelve a la realidad) umm bien bien Nick.

Kevin: (con una sonrisa) hola Ro como estas tanto tiempo? (la abraza, pero Ro no le devuelve el abrazo)

Ro: bien vos?...

Kevin: bien :D

Ro: (ve a Mandy) MANDY?! DIOS COMO CRECISTE AMIGA!

Mandy: hahaha aww gracias Ro :D

Joe: aww pero que tontos somos! No te presentamos a las chicas, ellas son Gabi y Valen.

Ro: aww si valen! Mi sobrina ve tu show haha mucho gusto!, y Gabi es un gusto también :D

Valen: haha gracias , mucho gusto también :D

Gabi: lo mismo digo haha.

Nick: bueno vamos todos a la montaña rusa?

Joe: (sale corriendo) A QUE YO LLEGO PRIMERO!

Valen: EN TUS SUEÑOS JOSEPH!

Gabi: AWW NO ME DEJEN ATRÁS!

Gano Joe la carrerita, pero cuando llegaron todos, se sentaron así: Joe y Gabi, Nick y Mandy, Kevin y Ro y Valen se quedo sola.

Nick: queres que me siente con vos?

Valen: haha no esta bien, no me muero por sentarme sola xP

(valen se va a sentar y luego ve que alguien se para al lado de ella)

Persona x: esta ocupado?

Valen: (se da vuelta para ver quien era) nono haha, aww hola Cody como estas?

Cody: (se sienta) bien vos?

Valen: bien bien :)

Cody: con quien viniste?

Valen: Con Joe, Kevin, Nick, Mandy, Ro y Gabi.

Cody: creo que solo conozco a tres de las personas que dijiste xP haha

Valen: hahahaha y vos con quien viniste?

Cody: con Miley.

Valen: MILEY?!

Nick escucho que valen grito Miley y se estaba por dar vuelta a ver que pasaba pero empezó a andar la montaña rusa.Wooow si que daba muchas vueltas, tantas que cuando paro valen se bajo corriendo y Cody atrás de ella para ayudarla porque estaba vomitando en un tacho de basura.

Cody: quieres que vayamos a los baños?

Valen: por favor..

Ellos se van corriendo a los baños, mientras los otros chicos estaban buscando a Valen porque se había desaparecido.

Joe: aww a donde se habra metido cabeza de panqueque?

Nick: nose pero tenemos que encontrarla ya :S

Kevin: vamos chicos nos separamos para buscarla si? Joe y gabi van por el lado donde estan los chicos, Nick y Mandy van por donde estan los baños y eso y Ro y yo vamos por los otros juegos si?

Todos: ok.

Joe y gabi se van para donde estaban los juego para los mas chiquitos.

Gabi: aww Dios a donde estara Valen!

Joe: nose donde estara, pero mejor nos apuramos a buscarla.

Gabi: aww si , oye te hago una pregunta?

Joe: si la que quieras.

Gabi: (Gabi había estado esperando este momento desde siempre, siemrpe había querido preguntarle esto, pero nunca penso que lo iba a conocer y que este momento iba a llegar) es verdad que ... (suena el celular de Joe)

Joe: aww lo siento luego seguimos hablado si?

Gabi: ok.

Por otro lado estaban Kevin y Ro.

Kevin: ro podemos hablar?

Ro: si que pasa?

Kevin: ya sabes de que quiero hablar..

Ro: Kevin no me traigas malos rcuerdos si? Te perdono por todo pero no me hagas recordar...

Kevin: pero quiero decirte algo que nunca te pude decir

Ro: haber que me queres decir?

Kevin: que cuando te fuiste, me di cuenta que fui un idiota al haberte dejado, que fuiste lo mejor que me paso desde siempre, y que desde que te fuiste te empecé a amar mas que nunca, y no te pude olvidar con nadie...y hasta el día de hoy te sigo amando...

Ro: (se quedo sorprendida y con un nudo en la garganta) Kev...

Por otro lado estaban Nick y Mandy por el sector de los baños.

Nick: no me voy a meter al baño de mujeres Amanda Vandamye!

Mandy: dale es un ratito para hacerlo mas rápido!

Nick: AMANDA NO VOY A ENTRAR AHÍ! :

Mandy: DALE NICHOLAS JER...(justo salen valen y cody del baño) VALEN!! TE ESTUVIMOS BUSCANDO POR TODAS PARTES! (la abraza)

Valen: woow hahaha no sabia que me extrañabas tanto! xP

Nick: hahaha (lo mira a Cody) veo que estabas ocupada.

Valen: ahh no! Es que me baje de la montaña rusa rápido porque me dieron ganas de vomitar y el caballero de Cody me ayudo porque estaba al lado mío hahah.

Nick: lo mismo me podrias haber pedido ayuda a mi no?

Valen: es que estabas mas adelante.

Nick: lo mismo, vas y me buscas o me gritas.

Valen: bueno Nick tampoco fue la gran cosa :

Nick: para mi si ¬¬

Valen y Cody empezaron a caminar para ir a buscar a los chicos, y atrás de ellos iban Nick Y Mandy.

Mandy: Nick que fue eso :

Nick: no lo se :S es que aww nose que me paso :S

Mandy: creo que sentiste celos de que ella le haya pedido ayuda a Cody y no a vos.

Nick: YOO CELOSOO?? HAHAHA ME DAS RISA... no tengo celos ¬¬

Mandy: claro claro , NICHOLAS TE CONOZCO DE TODA LA VIDA, SE CUANDO ESTAS CELOSO.

Nick: ¬¬

Mandy: bueno esta bien 'NO ESTAS CELOSO' (en voz baja) aunque para mi si ¬¬

Nick: que dijiste?

Mandy: no nada!

Nick: ok ¬¬

Los chicos se encuentran con Joe y Gabi.

Valen: hola chicos donde estaban?!

Joe: no cara de panqueque donde estabas vos?!

Valen: haha no importa ¬¬ , y hablaron mucho?

Gabi: mejor ni hables de eso, no lo quiero ver mas es un idiota ¬¬

Joe: si no la quiero ver mas es muy antipatica tu amiga

Gabi: HEY! JOE JONAS SI TIENES QUE DECIR ALGO DE MI ME LO DICES A MI NO A ELLA ¬¬

Joe: BUENO ENTONCES TE DIGO QUE SOS LA PERSONA MAS ANTIPATICA QUE CONOCI EN MI VIDA! ¬¬

Gabi: Y VOS SOS EL CHICO MAS INMADURO QUE CONOCI EN TODA MI VIDA , MAS QUE MI HERMANITO! Y CREEME EL YA ES MUY INMADURO!

Valen: (se mete entre ellos dos) HEY HEY HEY CHICOS! CORTENLA LA GENTE YA NOS ESTA VIENDO FEO! : si no se bancan bueno, esten separados, pero no nos arruinen la salida si? (se corre y se la lleva a Gabi a otro lado) y vos luego me vas a decir que paso si?

Gabi: después ¬¬

Las chicas vuelven con el resto de los chicos y justo llegan Ro y Kevin.

Ro: veo que la encontraron! Haha

Kevin: si a donde estabas?

Valen: aww porque todos preguntan eso? ¬¬

Kevin: es que estabamos todos buscandote xP

Ro: hahaha si

Mandy; aww se los ve tan contentos! Paso algo?

Ro: si arreglamos las cosas y ahora somos buenos amigos :)

Kevin: sip :)

Joe: aww que bueno :D

Ro: che vamos a tomar algo a Starbucks?

Kevin: me leiste la mente :D

Ro: hahaha como no si tienes un radar de Starbucks en la cabeza que nunca duerme xP

Todos: hahahahahahahahahahahaha xP

Todos fueron a Starbucks y cuando llegaron como vieron que estaba lleno decidieron ir a In n' Out , a comer hambuerguesas. Llegaron, pidieron la comida y se divirtieron como nunca, Joe empezó una pequeña guerra de papas fritas pero luego vino alguien a calmarlo un poco, pero después de todo, dejando de lado la pelea entre Joe y Gabi , y el hecho de que Nick haya tratado medio mal a Valen ese día había sido perfecto. Luego de eso cada uno se fue a su casa, porque mañana domingo seria un día largo, cada uno por su cuenta.

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de los Jonas:

Mandy: ya Nick despierta!

Nick: 5 minutos mas!

Mandy: 2

Nick: 4

Mandy: ok ¬¬

En la cocina estaban todos menos Nick, desayunando.

Joe: oye que le pasaba a Nick anoche? Parecia medio molesto con Cody.

Mandy: parece que le tenia celos.

Kevin: haha Nick celoso? No creo xP

Ro: hahah si Nickers desde cuando le tiene celos a algo! O mejor dicho, a alguien xP

Mandy: creo que es porque Valen paso mas tiempo con Cody que con el.

Joe: HA! LO SABIA! ESOS DOS VAN A TERMINAR JUNTOS ;)

Kevin: hahaha pero que al final ella sintió algo por el cuando se besaron?

Todos se dieron vuelta con los ojos bien abiertos a ver a Kev, no sabian nada.

Kevin: upss creo que meti la pata : (baja Nick a la cocina)

Frankie: NICK TIENE NOVIA NICK TIENE NOVIA!(sale corriendo de la cocina)

Nick: (dormido) de que habla el enano?

Joe: de nada :

Mandy: no habla de nada :

Nick: vamos chicos los conozco muy bien.

Kevin: no habla de nada, en serio te lo juro :

Nick: Kev, te dije alguna vez que no mentis muy bien? XP

Kevin: (super nervioso) qqqque? Yyo noo tte esttoy mintiendo

Nick: Kevin ya empezaste a tartamudear, alguien puede decirme lo que esta pasando aquí?(aparece Frankie de la nada)

Frankie: que te besaste con tu novia y ayer estabas celoso de que ella haya pasado mas tiempo con un tal Cody que contigo( tomo rápido un muffin y salio corriendo)

Nick: WHAT!? QUIEN LES DIJO ESO! :

Kevin: perdon no fue intencional, pense que sabian ... :(

Nick: no Kev esta todo bien. Pero no es cierto que ayer estaba celoso ¬¬

Mandy: claro claro Nick y yo soy la Reina de Inglaterra(agarra una manzana y sale de la cocina)

Nick: yo la conoci y te pareces mucho ehh (en broma)

Mandy: (desde la sala ) claro lo que digas!

Joe: bro es super obvio que estabas celoso (agarra una barrita energética y se va de la cocina)

Ro: a mi no me mires (agarra una botella de agua y se va)

Kevin: a mi menos (se va con Ro)

Nick: awww porque me dejan solo?! Aghhh (agarra unos muffins y se hace jugo de naranja y se queda desayunando solo en la cocina)

En la casa de Valen.

Valen: aww no puedo creer que me desperté yo sola, mejor cierro los ojos , son las 10.30 es muy temprano todavía.(escucha que entra alguien a la habitación, ve y era Justin) Enano si me quieres despertar olvidalo, te gane de antemano.

Justin: aghhh ¬¬ quien es la persona que me saco el placer de despertarte?

Valen: nadie, me desperté solita por mi cuenta .

Justin: QUE?? : CORRAN ES EL APOCALIPSIS!! (sale corriendo de la habitación y se tropieza con su mama)

Mama de Valen (MV): que le pasa a tu hermano? : , aghh ni ganas de saber, solo vengo a recordarte que hoy vamos a ir a casa de tia Josephine a pasar el día con tus primos y el resto de la familia si?

Valen: aww si como olvidarlo.

MV: aww bañate y baja ya que el desayuno esta listo y en una hora nos vamos.

Valen: ok.

Valen se va a bañar y se pone unos capris pegados al cuerpo de Jean, unas Vans a cuadritos blancos y grices ,una remera gris clarito que dice en letras grices oscuras SAVE THE PLANET EARTH, sus anteojos de sol de marco blanco y su cartera negra. Baja a desayunar y luego junto con su familia parte rumbo a la casa de la no muy amable tia Josephine. Cuando llegan alla estaba toda la familia, woow si que era una familia grande, pero hay una persona que definitivamente no esperaba que estuviera ahí.

b QUIEN SERA ESA PERSONA?? DESCUBRILO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE I HATE THAT I LOVE YOU /b


	9. Adios LA

Cuando llegan alla estaba toda la familia, woow si que era una familia grande, pero hay una persona que definitivamente no esp

Cuando llegan alla estaba toda la familia, woow si que era una familia grande, pero hay una persona que definitivamente no esperaba que estuviera ahí.

Valen va y saluda a todos y luego va con esa persona y..

Valen: Cody?! No esperaba verte aquí! Hahaha como estas?

Cody: Valen? Haha yo tampoco! Bien y vos?

Valen: bien bien, y que eres de la tia Josephine? Sobrino, ahijado, que?

Cody: sobrino, por parte de mi papa.

Valen: quien es tu papa?

Cody: el que esta alla (lo señala)

Valen: el tio Mitchel es tu papa?

Cody: haha si!

Valen: osea que somos primos lejanos.

Cody: algo así, woow somos familia xP hahaha

Valen haha si!

Valen y Cody pasaron el día juntos ya que los otros chicos que habian eran muchísimo mas chiquitos,y sino estaban los adultos, que se la pasaban hablando de cosas muy poco interesantes, fueron a dar una caminata al lago y cuando estaban en el puerto le suena el celular a Valen.

Cody: si y vos estabas en el casamiento de...(Valen lo interrumpe)

Valen: aww disculpame un segundo, me suena el cel. (atiende) Hola?

Nick: hola Valen como estas?

Valen: Nick! Bien vos?

Nick: bien bien, te queria pedir perdon...

Valen: porque?

Nick: porque fui un estupido, ayer te trate muy mal y perdon por eso.

Valen: aww no hay problema Nickers, que hacias?

Nick: nada aca aburrido en mi casa, te llamaba para ver si querias hacer algo.

Valen: aww me encantaria pero estoy lejos de LA, estoy en una reunion familiar.

Nick: aww que lastima, y como la estas pasando?

Valen: estuve todo el día con Cody porque las demas personas son muy aburridas y.. (la interrumpe)

Nick: con ... Cody??

Valen: si por?

Nick: no por nada ¬¬

(Cody le dice a Valen que ya se tenian que ir porque se hacia tarde)

Valen: aww Nick Cody me dice que nos tenemos que ir porque se hace tarde, te llamo a la noche si? Bye!

Nick: claro anda con el ¬¬ bye!

Cuelgan el telefono, y Cody y Valen se van a donde estaban todos los demas, se despidieron de todos y cada uno se fue a su casa. Por otro lado, Nick había estado todo el día pensando en que valen estaba con Cody.

Nick piensa: aww no puede ser, ella esta alla con ese idiota y yo aca solo en casa sin hacer nada. Aii porque pienso en eso todo el día! No me tendría que importar, después de todo a mi me gusta Miley, o no?, aww ya nose que siento, estoy tan confundido. (entra joe a la cocina)

Joe: hey bro que haces?

Nick (volviendo a la realidad) uhh?? Umm nada

Joe: que piensas?

Nick: umm nada.

Joe: claro y yo soy idiota. Vamos cuentame que te pasa.

Nick: bueno, ... es que nose que me pasa,me gusta Miley pero al mismo tiempo estoy confundido porque el otro día con el beso que le di a Valen.. (Joe lo interrumpe)

Joe: entonces ese beso si existio! :D

Nick: si Joe si existio ¬¬ , pero estoy tan confundido... se puede amar a dos personas a la misma vez?

Joe: no se si amar, capaz que te gusta Valen pero no la amas, después de todo la conociste el jueves, aunque ella se hace querer mucho hahaha

Nick: si tienes razon...

Joe: mira, yo te hago una pregunta y tu te la respondes a ti mismo.

Nick: si cual es la pregunta?

Joe: con quien te sentirias mejor si estuvieras de novio? Compara tu relacion con Miley, y luego compara lo que venis viviendo con Valen desde el jueves y luego saca una conclusión para vos solo si?

Nick: ...

Nick estuvo todo el día pensando, tanto que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado la noche, entonces salio a tomar aire al balcon de su cuarto.

Nick: (suspira) que hare , que hare... (se queda mirando la luna, sentado en un sillon que había alli)

Mientras tanto, Valen ya había llegado a su casa y se había bañado, entonces se fue afuera a su balcon y se recosto en una hamaca paraguaya que tenia, y abrazando un almohadón se quedo pensando. Porque Nick estaba tan raro? Que era lo que le estaba pasando? Nada fue lo mismo después de ese beso, pero Nick estaba demasiado raro, entonces se acordo que había prometido llamarlo por la noche, solo esperaba que no fuera muy tarde.

Nick todavía estaba pensativo mirando el cielo, en busca de una respuesta, cuando de repente le suena el celular, y lo atiende desganado.

Nick: hola?..

Valen: Nick...

Nick: Valen? Como estas?

Valen: realmente ... nose, vos?

Nick: confundido, atorado, en busca de una respuesta que por mas que la busque y la busque no la encuentro...

Valen: y se puede saber a que le buscas una respuesta?

Nick: todavía no... es personal, perdoname, capaz mas adelante... cuando lo sepa.

Valen: esta bien, te entiendo perfectamente.. y que hacias?

Nick: nada aca sentado en mi balcon mirando la luna, las estrellas , el cielo en general, que linda noche, como la de anoche haha.

Valen: yo también hago lo mismo haha, si esta muy linda la noche, pero nunca pense que un chico se sentaria a observar el cielo hahaha

Nick: haha si creo que soy el único que lo hace haha, pero es tan lindo y me da tanta paz...

Valen: a mi también...

Nick: te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Valen: si que pasa?

Nick: es que sonara estupido pero es que yo siempre lo quise saber y bueno lo que yo quiero preguntar es

Valen: Ya Nick dilo! Hahahaha

Nick: pasa algo entre vos y Cody?

Valen: (se queda callada)

Nick: valen estas ahí?

Valen: si haha, no Nick no pasa nada entre Cody y yo, somos primos lejanos, y el es un muy buen amigo.

Nick: mejor que no pase de ser un muy buen amigo ¬¬

Valen: aww Nick! Estuviste muy raro toda la semana! No entiendo porque odias tanto a Cody!

Nick: NO LO ODIO! SOLO LO... ODIO!

Valen: NICHOLAS PORQUE LO ODIAS SI EL NO TE HIZO NADA!

Nick: SI ME HIZO ALGO!

Valen: QUE TE HIZO!?

Nick: SE METIO CON ALGUIEN QUE QUIERO MUCHO!

Valen: HABER CON QUIEN SE METIO PARA QUE LO TRATES ASÍ?!

Nick: CON VOS!

Valen: (se queda callada)...

Nick: si, ahora ya lo dije, pero eso es lo que me tenia muy confundido, que nose si amo a Miley, es que no importa a donde mire te veo ahí!, no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza, es muy loco, te conozco recien desde hace unos dias, pero te haces querer mucho! Tanto te haces querer que te quiero mas que como amiga! Sos una de las personas que mas me entiende en este loco mundo, sos hermosa, sos graciosa, sos simpatica, y por sobretodo de eso, sos ese alguien especial que tanto estaba buscando pero no encontraba, y con lo poco que te conozco también se que te vas a quedar callada! Así que cuando sepas que responderme ya sabes cual es mi numero. Bye.(cuelga)

Valen: (se queda con el telefono en la mano y sorprendida) WOOW :

Sin duda alguna esa no había la mejor noche de sus vidas, Nick se había declarado, pero las cosas no habian quedado muy bien que digamos, había cierto enojo, pero al mismo tiempo ganas de ir y pedirle perdon por el maltrato, pero ya era muy tarde para eso, mañana seria un día nuevo, y por cierto, muy largo.

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de los Jonas, estaban todos desayunando y preparándose para otro día lunes, aghh ese día de la semana era simplemente horrible, solo quedaba esperar a que sea viernes de nuevo. Estaban todos sentados en la mesa comiendo waffles, muffins, café, todo lo necesario para comenzar bien el día, mama Jonas estaba arreglando a Frankie mientras el se metia un muffin entero en la boca, papa Jonas estaba leyendo el diario, como todos los dias, Joe y Mandy estaban haciendo una carrera, haber quien se terminaba su vaso de jugo de naranja mas rápido, Kevin estaba con Ro hablando, sin duda estaban en otro planeta, y Nick... Nick estaba perdido mirando a la nada.

Denise: Nick cariño que te pasa?

Nick: (no responde)

Paul (papá): Nicholas hijo que te pasa? (le dice extrañado)

Nick: (sigue sin responder)

Frankie: (le tira un muffin) PLANETA TIERRA LLAMANDO A NICK!

Nick: (reacciona) AGHH! ENANO!

Denise: Nicholas no trates así a tu hermanito! Que es lo que te pasa cariño?

Nick: nada... (agarra un muffin y se va a tocar la guitarra arriba)

Joe: (le grita) NICK ACORDATE QUE EN UNA HORA Y MEDIA NOS VAMOS A LOS ESTUDIOS!

Nick: SISI LO QUE SEA!

En la casa de Valen no había sido la mañana perfecta tampoco, había sido todo lo opuesto a las otras mañanas, Justin no había ido a despertarla, su mama no estaba por tirarle agua para sacarla de la cama, su papa estaba en casa, y estaba todo tranquilo.

Valen: (empieza a caminar por todas partes para ver si encontraba a alguien) hola?! Hay alguien aquí?(nadie responde) ya si esto es una broma mejor la cortan ahora,no estoy de humor para bromas si?( va a la sala y ve a todos sentados y con cara triste) okeii, alguien me puede decir que esta pasando aca?

Mama de Valen (MV): veni sentante, te tenemos que decir algo importante...

Valen: ok, pero no me asusten.

Papa de Valen (PV): hija, esto no va a ser muy facil para nosotros, y menos para vos, pero te ruego que nos entiendas si?

Valen: ya por favor me estan asustando! Diganme que esta pasando.

MV: hija, nos vamos a ir de L.A, recibimos cartas muy amenazantes contra vos, y no queremos que te pase nada.

Valen: (no le salia la voz)

PV: por favor deci algo...

Valen: QUE?? NO ME PUEDEN HACER ESTO! ME QUIERO QUEDAR ACA!

MV: no hija, perdon, lo mismo esto va a ser temporal, dentro de unos meses vamos a volver.

Valen: QUE?? MESES?? ESTAN LOCOS?? NO!! (se va corriendo a su cuarto)

Dios Valen no podia creer esto!, su sueño se había hecho realidad, pero luego de la nada se derrumba, ella había trabajado tanto por eso, sin duda era injusto, pero no se podia hacer nada al respecto. Lo único que se le ocurrio fue bañarse, vestirse e ir a la casa de Gabi.

Valen: (toca el timbre) awww gabi por favor atiende!

Mama de gabi: (abre la puerta) valen! Como estas?

Valen: no del todo bien... pero esta gabi?

MG: aww no cariño lo siento, esta en el colegio, luego le digo que te llame si?

Valen: por favor.

Valen se fue, estaba tan shockeada por la noticia que no paraba de dar vueltas por ahí, lo que era peligroso, luego de esas cartas amenazadoras que habian mandado. Pero eso no le importaba ahora, ella ahora sentia que tenia solo un lugar para ir en este momento, y se tenia que apurar, ya que en dos horas tenia que ir a los estudios a empezar a ensayar para la pelicula. Empezó a caminar cada vez mas rápido, pero de un momento a otro estaba corriendo para llegar a ese ultimo lugar que le quedaba.

Valen: (toca el timbre) aww por favor que alguien atienda!

Denise: (abre la puerta) Valen? No te esperaba en casa hahaha, como estas linda?

Valen: realmente quiere saber?

Denise: no te noto muy bien... ven pasa.( la hace pasar, y luego van a la cocina y se sientan a charlar en la mesa) quieres algo?

Valen: no gracias, porque esta todo tan silencioso?

Denise: hahaha debe ser porque los tres chiflados estan haciendole retoques al nuevo cd en la disquera y Mandy , Ro y Frankie se fueron a buscar a CJ el novio de Mandy al aeropuerto.

Valen: hahaha con razon! Umm y cuando vienen los chicos?

Denise: creo que vendran para el almuerzo, si tienes algo que hablar puedes hablarlo conmigo tranquilamente haha, no te preocupes tratare de ayudarte.

Había algo en la Sra. Jonas que le resultaba familiar a Valen, esa gentileza que no se ve en muchas personas, era tan calida y agradable, siempre hacia que todos pasen un muy buen momento, y ya había mucha confianza entre las dos.

Valen: bueno, lo que pasa es que mis papas me van a llevar a vivir a otro lado, porque recibieron unas cartas que decian que me iban a hacer daño muy pronto si no dejaba L.A, y aww Sra. Jonas no quiero que eso pase! Trabaje tan duro para esto! (se larga a llorar) y...y... conoci a personas maravillosas mientras estuve aquí!, siempre es lo mismo! Siempre que surge un problema en vez de enfrentarlo ellos solo tienen una solucion... evadirlo.

Denise: aww cariño! (la abraza) no te preocupes, tus papas solo quieren lo mejor para vos no es que sean malos, haceles caso por esta vez, te estan protegiendo de algo que te puede dañar mucho.

Valen: es que no quiero dejar esto!

Denise: pero lo tienes que dejar, aunque sea por un tiempo, la seguridad es mas importante.

Valen: pero no quiero perder a las personas que conoci!

Denise: no tienes que perderlas! Las puedes llamar, o mandarles cartas, o hay muchas maneras de comunicarse, no te preocupes todo va a salir bien si? (se dejan de abrazar)

Valen: muchas gracias por escucharme Sra. Jonas.( se seca las lagrimas)

Denise: aww no cariño sabes que estoy aquí siempre si?

Valen: en serio muchas gracias. Ahh me olvidaba, mas tarde voy a pasar a devolverle el saco a Nick, es que la noche de la fiesta me lo presto y me olvide de devolvérselo...

Denise: ok, oye no sabes que le pasa a Nick? Esta muy raro y realmente nose porque es y no nos quiere decir nada.

Valen: (tratando de disimular) no, nose que le pasa...

Denise: ahh bueno cariño, igual gracias, te quedas a almorzar?

Valen: aww lo siento, no puedo es que tengo que ir a ensayar la pelicula nueva.

Denise: aww con respecto a eso, tu mama me dijo que te diga que ya arreglaron que te cambian , otra chica va a tomar tu papel.

Valen: que?? No quieren quitarme algo mas!?

Denise: aww no te pongas así, si queres te quedas a almorzar si?

Valen: no Sra.Jonas muchas gracias, pero necesito ir a tomar un poco de aire, es que esto es demasiado fuerte para mi.

Denise: claro ve tranquila.

Valen se estaba yendo pero cuando esta por abrir la puerta, alguien mas la abre, cuando ve quien era, era Nick. Pero Nick la ignora y pasa por al lado de ella empujándola, como si ella no estuviera ahí. pero Valen toma fuerzas para enfrentarlo.

Valen: (mirando afuera y de espaldas a Nick) Nick tenemos que hablar.

Nick: (estaba por subir la escalera, con su guitarra, pero se queda quieto dándole la espalda a Valen) de que?...

Valen: (se da vuelta) ya sabes de que, y sabes otra cosa? Estoy harta de que me trates mal solamente porque estes enojado con Cody, o nose porque cosa, pero yo no te hice nada para que me trates así.

Nick: (se da vuelta a mirarla) ya se que no me hiciste nada, pero nose que me pasa, si te gusta bien sino también.(se da vuelta para subir las escaleras)

Valen: bueno entonces quedamos así?

Nick: (se da vuelta) depende de vos.

Valen: por que depende de mi? Si yo no soy la ortiva que trata mal a los demas.

Nick: bueno deja de molestar con ese tema y segui adelante.

Valen: si, voy a seguir adelante, y por sobretodo, no voy a dejar que chiquitos inmaduros como vos me traten así por nada, y encima cuando no les hice nada.

Nick: bueno, bien por vos.

Valen: si, y mi primer paso para seguir adelante va ser irme de L.A.

Nick: (sintió que le clavaban un cuchillo en el corazon) QUE??

Valen: si Sr no me importa nada, eso mismo, me voy a ir de L.A,

Nick: (preocupado) NO TE PODES IR DE ACA!

Valen: PORQUE NO?!

Nick: PORQUE SIMPLEMENTE NO PODES!

Valen: Y PORQUE NO PUEDO?!

Justo entran los chicos.

Nick: PORQUE YO TE AMO!

Joe, Kevin, Mandy, Ro: :

Frankie: NICK ESTA ENAMORADO NICK ESTA ENAMORADO! (sale corriendo a la cocina)

CJ: me perdi de algo? :

Nick: chicos por favor esto es personal.

Los chicos se van y dejan solos a Valen y Nick.

Nick: como te dije, sabia que te ibas a quedar callada, así que cuando me quieras contestar algo sabes mi numero (empezó a subir las escaleras)

Valen: Nick, te tengo una noticia, sos una gran chico, pero me trataste muy mal y odio que me traten mal por cosas idiotas, voy a seguir adelante.

Nick: (nudo en la garganta) qque?

Valen: lo que escuchaste. Ahora, si vos me queres responder algo, ya sabes mi numero. Bye (abrio la puerta y se fue)

Acaso todo había terminado ahí?, de tan mala manera? Ese no podia ser el fin, pero... no se veia otra salida.


	10. NO TE VAYAS!

Nick: (nudo en la garganta) qque

Nick: (nudo en la garganta) qque?

Valen: lo que escuchaste. Ahora, si vos me queres responder algo, ya sabes mi numero. Bye (abrio la puerta y se fue)

Acaso todo había terminado ahí?, de tan mala manera? Ese no podia ser el fin, pero... no se veia otra salida.

En la casa de Valen:

Valen: (entra desganada, arrastrando los pies) hola familia cuando nos vamos?

Mama de Valen (MV): mañana porque hija?

Valen: porque cuanto antes nos vayamos mejor.

MV: paso algo?

Valen: mejor ni hablemos.

MV: bueno, en 15 minutos va a estar el almuerzo si?

Valen: no tengo ganas de comer.

MV: pero tenes que comer algo!

Valen: (abre la boca y traga algo) listo ya comi aire.

MV: no tenes remedio vos (se va a la cocina)

Valen: no (se va a su cuarto)

Las horas pasaban y pasaban, su celular sonaba y sonaba, pero valen no se movia de su cama, mañana no seria un día comun, mañana ella se iria a vivir a quien sabe donde con su familia y no veria a los demas por un buen tiempo. Simplemente no tenia ganas de hacer nada, ni de ver a nadie, ni de hablar con nadie, Justin entraba y salia de la habitación porque estaba ayudando a empacar todo lo necesario para el largo viaje. Las horas siguieron pasando hasta que se hicieron las 8 de la noche, y Gabi entro al cuarto.

Gabi: aww Valen! Vine lo mas rápido que pude! Te estuve llamando toda la tarde pero no respondias!

Valen: ...

Gabi: haber cuantas veces te habre llamado( agarra el celular y se pone a ver) WOOOOOOOW CHICA TIENES 137 LLAMADAS PERDIDAS! , de las cuales 60 son mias, 10 de Mandy, 15 de Ro,8 de Kevin y 10 de Joe y 34 de Nick.

Valen: (reacciona) que?? Nick me llamo?

Gabi: si por? Pasa algo?

Valen: no nada...

Gabi: ahora si, que era eso importante que tenias para decirme? Y porque tu casa esta tan vacia y llena de cajas? Hahahaha xP

Valen: Gabi me voy de L.A

Gabi: QUE??

Valen: si Gabi mañana me voy y ya no puedo hacer nada...

Gabi: pero quecomocuandodondeyporque??

Valen: mis padres recibieron cartas amenazadoras y dijeron que por seguridad me ire a vivir unos meses a otro lugar.

Gabi: (se pone a llorar) pero...pero... y que pasara con todo lo que tienes aquí?

Valen: (la abraza inmediatamente y se ponen a llorar las dos juntas) nose... tendre que dejarlo por un tiempo ... pero awww me muero Gabi no llores que sino lloro yo!

Gabi: Valen es imposible no llorar si una hermana se esta yendo a quien sabe donde por ni siquiera dias, sino MESES!

Valen: awww gabi no me digas así me pongo peor!

Gabi: ... me puedo quedar aunque sea esta ultima noche con vos? Y hacemos algo como en los viejos tiempos?

Valen: claro que si Gabz, vamos a lavarnos la cara que estamos horribles hahahaha (se seca las lagrimas)

Gabi: hahahaha (se seca las lagrimas) tu estaras horrible yo estoy hermosa!

Valen: hahahaha voy a extrañar tu sentido del humor.

Gabi: hagamos una promesa...

Valen: dale.

Gabi: nunca nunca nos vamos a dejar de hablar, todos los dias siempre nos vamos a llamar y esperaremos con ansias el día de vernos de nuevo si?

Valen: claro que lo prometo.

Las dos se quedaron hablando toda la noche, y viendo como seria todo luego de que Valen se fuera, aprovecharon lo mas que pudieron esas ultimas horas que les quedaban juntas, ya que al día siguiente a esa misma hora, una de ellas ya no se encontraria alli.

Al mismo tiempo, Nick estaba solo en el balcon de su cuarto con su guitarra pensando y tocando.

Nick piensa: ... la chica que siempre quise se va mañana de aca , para seguir adelante y todo por mi culpa, porque soy tan idiota? No puedo creer que me haya dejado dominar por una de las cosas a las que mas odio... los celos. No me reconozco, quien soy? Que estoy haciendo? Estoy por perder a la unica chica que me entiende! Tengo que hacer algo, pero que?!(se quedo tocando y escribiendo toda la noche, y a la mañana siguiente se desperto con los primeros rayos de sol , le dieron en la cara y ahí fue cuando se le ocurrio que podia hacer, pero necesitaba averiguar todo! A que hora se iba, hacia donde, todo!, pero no sabia a quien preguntarle, así que se levanto y fue desesperado a despertar a Joe, quien seguia soñando que conquistaba el mundo y que era un espia.

Nick: (sacudiéndolo) Joe! Joe! Joe despierta ya necesito tu ayuda!

Joe: (hablando dormido) hasta la vista baby! Ha! Monstruo de espárragos ahora sabes que no tienes que meterte con el superagente Joe Jonas (H)

Nick: (poniéndose la mano en la cabeza) ohh Dios porque tengo que presenciar esto! (va a buscar un vaso con agua y se lo tira a Joe en la cara)

Joe:(sobresaltado) EHH?! UHH?! COMO?! QUE ..QUEPASO?!

Nick: no te despertabas y te tuve que tirar un vaso de agua.

Joe: ¬¬ que es lo que quieres?

Nick: necesito ayuda para recuperar al amor de mi vida, me ayudas Mr Espia?

Joe: depende quien sea ¬¬

Nick: idiota quien te crees que es ¬¬

Joe: xP y porque la quieres recuperar?

Nick: es que ahora se esta por ir de L.A a nose donde y aww fui un idiota!

Joe: sip, un idiota extremo.

Nick: ¬¬ A-Y-U-D-A-M-E

Joe: ok, ya tenes un plan?

Nick: si (le cuenta todo)

Joe: no es malo, me encanta :D

Nick: bueno ahora en marcha!

Los chicos bajan, desayunan y ponen todo en marcha.

Mientras, en la casa de Valen:

Gabi: (le suena el cel) hola?

Nick: aww Gabi tenes voz de dormida, te desperté?

Gabi: para ser sincera si hahaha, pero ya esta, que pasa Nick?

Nick: necesito que me ayudes.

Gabi: (¿?)

Nick: a que hora sale el avión de valen y a donde se va?

Gabi: umm sale a las 3 de la tarde pero no tengo idea de a donde se va.

Nick: muchísimas gracias.

Gabi: pero para que lo quieres saber?

Nick: no importa luego te veo bye!

Gabi: hola? Hola? Cielos Nick colgo, pero para que querra saber eso?, buee que importa, mejor sigo durmiendo, total son las (ve la hora) OMG!! SON LAS 12!(empieza a sacudir a valen) VALEN VALEN VALEN VALEN!

Valen: (se despierta) uhh??

Gabi: Valen son las 12! Tenemos que irnos!

Valen: aww si!, anda a tu casa, te bañas, te cambias y luego volve y nos vamos a almorzar con mi familia a algun restaurant, el camion de la mudanza se encargara del resto, solo tenemos que cargar las maletas e irnos de aquí.

Gabi: ok, bye te quiero muchoo (se va).

Valen se levanto, se baño y se puso un vestido (informal) blanco, con unos zapatos negros, sin punta y taco alto. Después de eso todos se subieron al auto, cargaron las maletas y fueron a buscar a Gabi, para luego ir a TGI Fridays. Mientras tanto, Joe, Nick y Kevin estaban en su casa preparando todo lo necesario para llevar a cabo el plan, pero por alguna razon, pensaban que tal vez no funcionaria. Una vez que las chicas terminaron de almorzar, pagaron y fueron rumbo a LAX (el aeropuerto de L.A), para despedirse y verse por ultima vez, por lo menos en un par de meses.

En LAX:

Valen: (abrazando a gabi ) Gabi no amiga, te quiero tanto! no quiero dejarte aca, desearia poder llevarte conmigo!

Gabi: (llorando) aww yo quisiera que te quedaras o irme contigo aww no puedo creer que este momento llego! Es imposible no puedo permitir que te vayas!

Voz del altavoz: POR FAVOR SEÑORES PASAJEROS, EL VUELO DE LAS 3.00 P.M CON DESTINO A ARGENTINA VAYAN ABORDANDO EL AVIÓN, MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Valen: (a sus papas) que?! Nos volvemos a Argentina?!

MV: si, era una sorpresa :D

PV: espero que te guste.

Valen: (con una sonrisa) aww no lo puedo creer! :D (la mira a gabi que estaba triste) aunque... (la abraza) nunca te voy a olvidar y siempre nos vamos a hablar si?

Gabi: promesa.

Mv: bueno vamos?

Valen: vamos...

Gabi: te quiero mucho nunca me olvides.

Valen: creeme que nunca lo voy a hacer.

Valen y su familia se estaban yendo pero se escucha que alguien agarra el micrófono y habla.

Persona x: NO VALEN POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS!

Valen: (se da vuelta para ver quien era) OMG! ... QUE HACES ACA?!


	11. Partiendo a Buenos Aires

Valen y su familia se estaban yendo pero se escucha que alguien agarra el micrófono y habla

Valen y su familia se estaban yendo pero se escucha que alguien agarra el micrófono y habla.

Persona x: NO VALEN POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS!

Valen: (se da vuelta para ver quien era) OMG! NICK! QUE HACES ACA?!

Nick: yo... (una empleada le saca el micrófono)

Chica: dame eso tarado ¬¬

Nick: : bueno no te enojes.

Valen se quedo parada viendo a Nick, como el corria hacia ella, empujaba a gente para poder pasar, pero era casi imposible, porque había muchísima gente, pero finalmente Nick logro llegar a donde ella estaba y se quedaron enfrentados mirándose cara a cara.

Valen: que pasa Nicholas?...

Nick: Nicholas? , lo que pasa es que no puedo dejarte ir...

Valen: porq..(la mama interrumpe)

MV: hija apresurate ya nos vamos!

Valen: (se da vuelta a mirar a su madre y suspira) ya voy mama... (voltea a ver a Nick) tienes 1 minuto para decirme lo que quieras antes de que me vaya

Nick: no quiero que te vayas.

Valen: desde cuando? Que yo sepa ayer me dijiste que siga adelante, eso estoy haciendo, por lo menos por un tiempo.

Nick: sabes que estaba enojado, y cuando estoy enojado no pienso lo que digo...

Valen: Nick ya se que estabas enojado, pero ahora me estoy yendo, y no hay vuelta atrás...

Nick: pero.. pero..

Valen: Nick no hay peros, me tengo que ir...

Nick: esta bien, anda, pero antes quiero hacer algo.(mira a su costado ) Joe guitarra por favor.

Joe: (le da la guitarra) aquí tienes bro.

Nick: si te vas a ir por lo menos no te voy a dejar con una mala impresión de mi.

Nick se arrodillo en el piso con su guitarra y empezó a tocar suavemente unos acordes , y comenzo a cantar mirándola a los ojos, para ellos, no había nadie mas ahí que el otro.

i she's got a smile  
that i die for  
everyone knows that i'm  
a prisoner of war  
for her  
yeah

sometimes i wish  
i had a kung-fu grip  
i'd never let her slip away  
she'd be my girl  
i really wish she knew  
what i feel is true  
she'd be my doll  
and i would be her hero too

i'm so in love with her  
i don't care who knows that i'm  
ready to fight  
ready to go  
just like a GI Joe

sometimes i wish  
i had a kung-fu grip  
i'd never let her slip away  
she'd be my girl  
i really wish she knew  
what i feel is true  
she would be my doll  
and i would be her hero too

sometimes i wish  
i had a kung-fu grip  
i'd never let her slip away  
she'd be my girl  
i really wish she knew  
what i feel is true  
she would be my doll  
and i would be her hero too  
she'd be my doll  
and i would be her hero too  
she'd be my doll  
and i would be her hero too/i

Nick: (parandose y soltando la guitarra) esa cancion…. La escribi anoche, porque no podia dormir sabiendo que te iba a perder.

Valen: eso es...

Nick: ahora que sabes lo que siento, te podes ir tranquila, que te vaya bien... ( Nick se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar )

Valen piensa: no puedo dejarlo ir!, que es lo que me pasa? Porque soy tan dura, el vino hasta aca para demostrarme cuanto me quiere y yo...yo... soy una idiota.

Valen: NICK!

Nick: (se da vuelta) si?...

Valen: empezamos de nuevo?...

Nick: que?

Valen: hola, me llamo valen, y hace poco conoci a un chico que actualmente quiero mucho, mas que mucho...

Nick: (se va acercando)hola, me llamo Nick, y hace poco conoci a una chica realmente sorprendente, pero fui un completo idiota y la estoy perdiendo, y me estoy volviendo loco y nose que hacer

Valen: talvez haya que dejar que... todo venga a su tiempo no?

Nick: (cada vez se iban acercando mas y mas, hasta que quedaron cara a cara y podian sentir la respiración del otro) si.. todo a.. su tiempo (la besa)

Nada ni nadie podia arruinar ese momento, ni siquiera escuchaban lo que le decian los demas. Nick dejo de besarla.

Nick: quisera que este momento durara por siempre.

Valen: te crees que yo no?

MV: hija vamonos!

Valen: MAMA YA VOY NO VES QUE ESTOY OCUPADA CON ALGO IMPORTANTE?!

Nick: soy importante?

Valen: que crees?

Nick: te quiero tanto, dame un ultimo abrazo si?

Valen: (lo abraza) desearia quedarme así con vos para siempre.

Por otro lado, Gabi se quedo parada mirando lo tiernos que eran, pero de repente siente que alguien se le para al lado, cuando ve era Joe, que estaba con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando para otro lado.

Gabi: que quieres? ¬¬

Joe: que? Nada, solo me quiero parar aquí porque este es un pais libre y puedo pararme en donde yo quiera.

Gabi: Joseph ya se que lo haces para molestarme.

Joe: no lo hago para molestarte, no seas egocéntrica, no todo gira alrededor tuyo.

Gabi: yo egocéntrica?? Ha! Mira quien habla.

Joe: que queres decir?

Gabi: (burlándolo) hola, me llamo Joe Jonas y soy el chico mas lindo del mundo

Joe: oye yo no soy así ¬¬

Gabi: claro claro y yo soy Madonna.

Joe: en serio? Pense que ella era rubia.

Gabi: aghh! JOSEPH ERES UN IDIOTA!

Joe: SOS UNA ANTIPATICA!

Gabi: SOS UN NENITO DE TRES AÑOS!

Joe: SOS UNA VIEJA DE 80 AÑOS!

Gabi: AAAAAGHHHH!!

Joe: TE GUSTO TANTO COMO VOS ME GUSTAS A MI??

Gabi: MAS DE LO QUE PENSAS!!

Joe la abraza a lo bruto y le encaja un beso.

Justo llegan Kevin, Mandy, Ro, Denise, Paul (papa), CJ y Frankie.

Kevin: woow :

Mandy: no era que estaban peleados? :

Ro: se supone :

Frankie: NICK Y JOE TIENEN NOVIAS LALALALALALA!

CJ: repito la misma pregunta que en casa, me perdi de algo? :

Valen y Nick se acercan a los chicos, Nick tenia puesto su brazo alrededor de ella.

Kevin: doble woow :

Mandy: este es el dia de el perdon? :

CJ: alguien me puede decir que rayos esta pasando aquí?

Ro: (le cuenta todo a CJ)

CJ: woow :

MV: VALENTINA VENIS YA PARA ACA QUE PERDEMOS EL VUELO SINO!

Valen: AGHHHHHH ME YA VOY!(se da vuelta y empieza a saludar a todos,hasta que llega a la Sra. Jonas.) Sra.Jonas... gracias por todo, en serio.

Denise: de nada linda sabes que siempre tendras a alguien aquí en L:A si?

Valen: gracias (la abraza, y va con Nick) bueno... parece que nos arreglamos y ahora me voy? Que ironico haha...

Nick: no te preocupes que no nos vamos a dejar de hablar si?

Valen: por favor (lo abraza y le da un beso)

Todos: AWWWW

Valen: hahaha gracias por todo chicos, nos veremos cuando vuelva dentro de unos meses si?

Todos: claro que si.

Valen partio con su familia y subio al avión, ella sabia que regresaria en un tiempo, pero no seria lo mismo, sentia que L.A era su hogar ahora, y estaba dejando alli a la persona que amaba.Pero nada podia hacer así que dejo que todo pasara.

b PROXIMO CAPITULODE I HATE THAT I LOVE YOU: VALEN LLEGA A ARGENTINA, PERO CUANDO LLEGA NADA ES LO QUE ERA ANTES, QUE HABRA PASADO? :O DESCRUBRANLO EN I HATE THAT I LOVE YOU ;) /b


	12. Buenos Aires

Vaya! Si que fue un vuelo larguísimo!, Justin se la había pasado pateando el asiento de Valen, pero sus papas se habian cansado de retarlo así que luego de las tres primeras horas dejaron de hacerlo y todos decidieron simplemente evitarlo. Durante el vuelo ella no pudo dormir nada! Imaginar que volveria a verse con sus amigas de ahí! que desde hace mucho no veia porque se había ido a L.A, y bueno, con su antiguo amor. Ella había tenido un muy lindo noviazgo con Tommy, eran tan lindos juntos! Pero ella luego descubrio que Tommy la engañaba con una de sus mejores amigas, iba a ser muy fuerte volver a verlo, sobre todo porque cuando esto paso ella se iba al día siguiente a L.A.

Eran las 2 de la mañana, y por fin llegaron a su nuevo hogar, todo estaba amoblado, así que cada uno fue a su cama y durmió tranquilamente, el día siguiente seria muy largo, porque tenian que ir a comprar los uniformes para el colegio nuevo, pero no había que pensar en eso ahora, solo había que descansar.

A la mañana siguiente el papa de Valen fue a trabajar, y su mama su hermano y ella fueron a comprar los uniformes. Mientras iban en el auto yendo a la tienda, que por cierto era un camino larguísimo, ella veia por todos lados propaganda de su serie, y ella en la portada de los anuncios, y era lindo recordar eso, pero después de todo, eso ya no era mas, se había quedado sin serie, sin pelicula y sin sus amigos de L.A, por lo menos durante un tiempo. Cuando llegaron a la tienda, todos le pedian autógrafos, y ella desganadamente los daba, se probo el unifrome, y se fue, todo el día fue muy pesado, fans por todas partes, ella pensaba que no sabian que iba a ir alli!, y sobretodo, no sabia como se habian enterado, pero no le importo mucho y llego a su casa y se acosto en su cama a ver televisión, como de costumbre puso el canal E! Después de todo, a quien no le gusta ver chismes de famosos. Pero vio algo que la sorprendio mucho.

Valen: Omg! No puede ser! Que hacen esas fotos ahí?! nono lo tengo que llamar ya! (agarra su celular y llama a Nick) HOLA?! NICK?!

Nick: aww por fin mostras señal de vida! Che se complico la cosa aca :S

Valen: decime que no es por unas ciertas fotos que saco la irritable periodista de People Magazine ¬¬

Nick: esta bien no es por eso.

Valen: entonces porque es?

Nick: me dijiste que no te dijera.

Valen: NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS!

Nick: esta bien O.O, si es por las fotos...

Valen: awww Dios como la odio!

Nick: yo también ¬¬ , pero bueno las fotos ya salieron, y aghh! Bueno ya no es mas noviazgo secreto ¬¬

Valen: a menos que...(levanta una ceja y sonrie)

Nick: (piensa) claro! A menos que... 'rompamos' ;)

Valen: me encanta como piensas

Nick: soy un genio ;)

Valen: obvio :D

Nick: ya se!

Valen: ya sabes que??

Nick: voy a ir 'hablando' por celular contigo y que me escuche la periodista entonces la charla nuestra seria de que estamos rompiendo, y ella lo va a publicar y no nos molestara por un largo tiempo (H)

Valen: genial. Che me voy a dormir si? Mañana empiezo en el cole nuevo.

Nick: ok, te amo, y suerte mañana, aunque te voy a llamar así te deseo mas suerte todavía :D

Valen: hahaha gracias :D, te amo bye.

Valen y Nick se fueron a domir rogando porque el plan funcionara, la noche paso rápido, a la mañana siguiente:

MV: CHICOS A LEVANTARSE! JUSTIN! VAL! RAPIDO! LOS TENGO QUE LLEVAR AL COLEGIO!

Valen: aghhh no molestes! 5 minutos mas -) (se tapa completamente con als sabanas y el acolchado)

MV: (entra al cuarto) DALE VAYAMOS QUE SINO HAY MUCHO TRAFICO APURATE O TE VAS EN SUBTE ¬¬

Valen: (saltando de la cama) LISTO YA ESTOY DESPIERTA :

Justin: (entra) uffa yo te queria despertar ¬¬

Valen: ha! No pudiste (HH)

Los chicos fueron a desayunar y partieron rumbo al nuevo colegio, Valen esperaba que nadie la reconociera, queria empezar de nuevo y que no la trataran diferente solo por haber tenido una serie. Woooow si que habia muchisimo trafico, y eso provoco que llegaran tarde, 45 minutos tarde.

Valen piensa: awww no Dios porque tarde?! Que vergüenza! Estar ahí al frente de todos mis compañeros nuevos : , me sentare sola? Aww ojala que no :S, y si no hago amigas? :S aww no que feo seria :S, aww sera muy tarde para ratearme? AWW VALENTINA CALLATE TENES QUE ENTRAR!

Valen: (toca la puerta del aula e interrumpe a la profesora, woow si que estaba nerviosa, casi ni le salian las palabras) ehh.. uhh…. Ummm hola? Ha umm, soy.. soy Valen y c-creo que est-ta es mi c-c-lase?

Profesora: cuando tenia planeado llegar señorita? Pase y tome asiento al lado del señor Carter. (suspira y sigue escribiendo en el pizarron)

Valen: (va y se sienta al lado de ese chico) Tommy? :

Tommy: Valen?! :

Valen: ummm si hola.

Tommy: como andas?

Valen: bien.

Tommy: me alegro, asi que …estas de novia?

Valen: sss(te acordaste que con Nick habian hecho todo el plan anoche) no.

Tommy: pero como? Yo vi unas f

Valen: no estoy de novia, cortamos. Presta atención a la clase. (mira el pizarron)

Asi se la pasaron toda la primer hora, y cuando por fin toco el timbre para el recreo:

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

Todos: WOOOOOO AL FIN!!

Profesora: nos vemos en la hora que viene.(se va a tomar un café)

Valen estaba acomodando unas cosas y se le acercan todas las chicas menos 2, que la miraban mal y se fueron afuera.

Chica 1 : hola soy Natalia :D

Chica2: yo Agustina :D

Chica 3: yo Romina :D

Chica 4: yo Camila :D

Chica 5 : yo belen :D

Chica 6: yo macarena :D

Chica 7: yo Brenda :D

Chica 8: yo mili :D

Chica 9: yo Gabriela :D

Chica 10: yo rosario :D

Valen: ha, hola? :

Agus: como es todo en L.A?

Belen: seguro es puro glamm no?

Brenda: sos flogger?

Mili: o sos diva?

Gabriela: conoces a famosos?

Rosario: estas de novia con Nick Jonas?

Camila: conoces a Demi Lovato? :D

Valen: umm chicas sinceramente me hablan todas a la vez y no entiendo nada :S

De repente entra una chica al aula y todos se dan vuelta a verla, cuando Valen la ve no puede creer quien es.

Valen: Luli?!

Luli: Valen?!

Las dos corren y se abrazan como si no se hubieran visto en años.

Valen: NO LO PUEDO

Luli: CREER!

Valen: awww amiga querida hace mil años que no te veia!(las mira a las chicas) sory girls :S, hablamos después es que ella es una de mis BFF y hace mil que no la veo :S

Todas: ok

Valen y Luli estuvieron todo el recreo juntas, aww fue lo mas, un reencuentro realmente lindo! Se contaron de todo, y mientras tanto, Tommy las habia estado viendo todo el recreo.

Tommy: me da bronca verla aca de nuevo , tenemos que hacer algo para sacarla del colegio ¬¬

Martin: a quien?

Tommy: de quien te crees que estoy hablando estupido?! ¬¬

Martin: no me digas estupido ¬¬ y buen ya se de quien estas hablando.

El recreo termino y Valen y Luli se sentaron juntas en la clase, realmente a la profesora no le habia caido bien, era la profesora de matematica.

Estaban explicando un tema superdifícil, y eso que era el primer dia! Y en medio de la explicación suena el celular de Valen.

Valen: (se sonroja) upss perdon : (atiende y habla con voz bajita) hola?

Nick:(habla con voz bajita) hola porque susurras?

Valen: porque estoy en clase, quien habla?

Nick: (deja de susurrar) ahh xD, umm Nick.

Valen: (grita) AWW NICK! (pone carita de enamorada y suspira , pero al toque se da cuenta de que lo grito y se sonroja) upss :

Nick: y eso que fue? ;)

Valen: que cosa? :

Nick: AWW NICK! (suspira)

Valen: no fue nada Nicholas ¬¬

Nick: (haciendose el galan) claro claro, ya se que soy irresistble ;)

Valen: creido ¬¬

Nick: aww no me digas asi ¬¬

Valen: buen fue, porque me llamaste?

Nick: aww que no puede un novio llamar a su novia?

Valen: umm Nick por si no te enteraste estoy en medio de la clase de matematica escondida en un rincón del salon solo para hablar con vos y vos me decis que me llamaste por llamarme?! :

Nick: para tranquilizate O.O , no te llamaba por llamarte! Llamaba para desearte mucha suerte , aunque ya hallas empezado el dia ¬¬, y para decirte que ya hcei lo de la periodista y se lo creyo todo ;), y que te amo con todo mi corazoncito y te extraño muchisimo :(

Valen: awww me muero sos el chico mas dulce de todos O.O

Nick: no vos sos la chica mas dulce de todas O.O

Valen: no sos vos O.O

Nick: no sos vos O.O

Valen: no sos vos O.O

Nick: no sos vos O.O

Valen: no sos (alguien le saca el celular y le habla a Nick)

Persona x: no soy yo (cuelga)

Valen: (se da vuelta para mirar quien era y decirle algo feo pero cuando se da vuelta ve que era la profesora y mete una sonrisa de oreja a oreja) aiii profesora! Hahaha le dije que se ve muy linda hoy? ;D

Profesora: buen intento señorita Johnson , pero mi paciencia tiene su limite, y usted ya paso ese limite(se esta yendo a su escritorio)

Valen: (susurra) si! Por suerte no me castigo ;)

Profesora: ahh y por cierto, le reservo un asiento en el salon de castigos después de clases :)

Valen: casi zafo ¬¬

El dia paso, y Valen se fue al salon de castigos después de clases, pero la profesora que se suponia que los tenia que cuidar, se quedo dormida y ella escapo por la ventana, cuando llego al auto, su mama estaba esperandola y le pregunto porque se habia tardado tanto, la primer respuesta que se le vino a la cabeza a Valen en ese momento fue ' un trabajo!' , cuando llegaron a su casa se puso a ver tele, pero alguien la llamo por telefono.

Valen: hola?

Ro: (se la notaba triste) valen, como andas?

Valen: bien ro y vos?, sory que te lo diga pero antes que me mientas, no se te nota de buen animo, que paso? :S

Ro: no estoy muy bien que digamos :S, perdoname si te molesta que me desahogue con vos, si queres llamo a alguien mas :S

Valen: no Ro! Como me va a molestar! Contame que paso? Yo soy tu psicologa (a)

Ro: aww que amor que sos :D , bueno, Kevin paso….

Valen: que paso con Kevin ? :S

Ro: empezo a salir con Theresa, y yo…. Yo… creo que lo sigo amando… :(

Valen: que?? Con Theresa?? Pero si Theresa le dijo que ella amaba a su novio!

Ro: bueno pero Theresa corto con su novio para quedarse con Kevin, todo esto fue a ultimo momento, y encima estabamos caminando Kevin y yo, y viene Theresa y me empuja asi me corro y agarra a Kevin y le da un beso al frente mio…

Valen: que?? Y yo la veia buena a esa chica ¬¬

Ro: Valen decime que hago, nose que hacer estoy tan confundida :S

Ro y Valen se quedaron hablando toda la noche, no solo de esto que paso, sino que de otras cosas, y se conocieron mucho mas, el dia siguiente fue como el resto de las proximas 3 semanas, aburridas, clases, peleas con Tommy, chicas y chicos que se acercaban por interes, lo unico emocionante del colegio era cuando la castigaban porque Nick la llamaba en medio de la clase de matematicas, era muy divertido como se ponia la profesora. Luego a la noche la llamaban Gabi, Ro, Joe, Kevin, Demi, prácticamente todos!, ella extrañaba muchisimo su vida en L.A, sus amigos, todo! Y la semana pasada ella fue a visitar a sus amigas, las que tenia antes de irse a L.A, pero todas la ignoraban y estaban muy cambiadas, eran creidas, y criticaban a todos y todo, ella no las conocia, sentia que la unica verdadera amiga que tenia alli era Luli. Woow ya habian pasado 3 largos meses, por suerte se pasaron volando!,era martes, y cuando Valen llega a su casa del shopping, estaba su mama sentada en la mesa de la cocina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja esperandola.

MV: hija te tengo una muy buena noticia, te vas a emocionar tanto que vas a llorar prácticamente! :D

Valen: (tira todo al piso y se sienta rapidisimo en una silla) QUE NOTICIA QUE NOTICIA? :D

MV: ……………

b CUAL SERA LA NOTICIA?? :O DESCUBRILO EN EL PROXIMO CAP ;)/b


	13. Surprise!

MV: hija te tengo una muy buena noticia, te vas a emocionar tanto que vas a llorar prácticamente

MV: hija te tengo una muy buena noticia, te vas a emocionar tanto que vas a llorar prácticamente! :D

Valen: (tira todo al piso y se sienta rapidisimo en una silla) QUE NOTICIA QUE NOTICIA? :D

MV: bueno viste que ya hace unos meses que estamos viviendo aca?..

Valen: ummm si pero que tiene que ver eso con la noticia? (cara de confundida)

MV: que nos vamos a ir de aca.

Valen: arshhh y ahora a donde nos vamos? ¬¬

MV: a L.A :D!

Valen: QUE?? ES EN SERIO?? O.O

MV: no,es una broma 8-)

Valen: porque siempre me haces bromas asi? ¬¬

MV: arshhh HIJA NO ES BROMA LO DECIA IRONICAMENTE!

Valen: ENTONCES SI NOS VAMOS?

MV: umm si?

Valen: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

ME MUERO!! :D

MV: (se destapa los oidos) bueno, nos calmamos un poquito?? (se rie)

Valen: COMO QUERES QUE ME CALME ES UNA DE LAS MEJORES NOTICIAS DE MI VIDA!

MV: hahahahahahah

Valen: (calmandose) y cuando nos vamos?

MV: el viernes, nos vamos a ir temprano a la mañana cosa de llegar a la noche alla.

Valen: awww maaa! No me puedo ir yo el jueves a la noche y llegar alla el jueves a la mañana?, es que los chicos van a dar un concierto el viernes a la noche y me encantaria ir a verlo! Por favor te lo ruego!

MV: mira, nosotros no nos podemos ir hasta el viernes, si no, andate vos sola el jueves.

Valen: segura? (dudando)

MV: aunque me cueste aceptarlo…. Ya estas grande.

Valen: (la abraza) gracias ma (, me voy a hacer ya el bolso.

Ella se fue a hacer el bolso, tenia que guardar todo!, pero dejar algunas prendas, las que se pondría para ir en el avion.

Estuvo toda la tarde haciendo el bolso, y cuando termino de hacerlo empezo a empacar las cosas de su habitación, que por suerte no eran muchas, porque habia dejado la mayoria en su casa de L.A., se quedo dormida en su cama y al otro dia se desperto y fue al colegio, y sorprendentemente, no habia nadie….literalmente.

Valen piensa: que habra pasado con todos? :S , aww a donde estaran?, capaz que no habia clases y no le preste atención a alguna persona que lo haya dicho :S, aww buen fue me vuelvo a casa.

Cuando se dio vuelta para irse, estaban todos los del curso haciendo una despedida, porque su mama habia hablado por telefono con la mama de luli y les conto que se iban, y luli le organizo una despedida.

Valen: awwww que lindoo! :D

Luli: aww que lindo que te guste amiga! (la abraza)

Valen: aww los quiero mucho gracias por todo.

Todo el dia fue ' la despedida', no hubo clases prácticamente, pero porque cada vez que los chicos entraban a un aula la profesora se cansaba de que no le presten atención entonces ella se sumaba tambien a la fiesta (Y)

Después de eso, Luli se fue a la casa de Valen, y de ahí se fueron a pasear por ahí, a la noche Luli le insistio tanto a su mama que la dejara quedarse a dormir en lo de Valen que no tubo remedio de dejarla. Al dia siguiente a la mañana:

MV: chicas a despertarse!! Tienen que ir al colegio!

Valen: aww no maa! Dalee es mi ultimo dia aca dejame disfrutarlo durmiendo -)

Luli: aww si! Por favor! Mi mama me diria que si!, usted sabe que la convenzo de todo -)

MV: pero chicas

Valen & Luli: aww por favor! Dale dale dale dale dale

MV: aww si no me queda opcion 8-) , pero se despiertan a las 10 a mas tardar ¬¬

Valen: QUE?? :

MV: eso o nada ¬¬

Valen: aghhh ok 8-)

Las chicas se quedaron durmiendo hasta que se hicieron las 10 de la mañana, cuando se despertaron fueron a desayunar. Mientras desayunaban:

Luli: che Valen como que tu casa esta supervacia! Que habra pasado? (medio dormida)

Valen: (domidisima) ummm terremoto?

Luli: si decis algo coherente no me enojo ehh xD

Valen: hahaha bueno, es que es demasiado temprano todavía u.u

Luli: si es verdad … (se estaba durmiendo sobre la mesada, pero de repente sobresalta) VALEN! VALEN! PONE E! TENEMOS QUE VER A TRUE HOLLYWOOD STORY! HOY PASAN LA DE MI AMOOOOOOR CODY LINLEY :D

Valen: hahaha nenaa Dios! Ya te dije que te lo voy a presentar, es amigo y familiar lejano mio xD hahahaha

Luli: nunca me dijiste eso :

Valen: ahh no?, me debo haber olvidado xD

Luli: te mato si no me lo presentas :

Valen: no me mates : hahahaha xD buen vamos a ver.

Las chicas se fueron a ver TV, cuando la prendieron el programa todavía no habia empezado, pero estaban pasando E! News, y Val vio algo que le llamo mucho la atención.

Presentadora de E!: estas son las fotos que logramos tomar de la estrella adolescente Nick Jonas, del exitoso trio del momento, los Jonas Brothers. En estas fotos se ve que esta con la que parece su novia? Van tomados de la mano, y hay una en la que se estan besando, parece que si, es su nueva novia, o solo sera photoshop? No lo sabemos, pero pronto lo confirmaremos.

Luli miro a Valen pero no sabia que hacer, todavía Valen no reaccionaba.

Luli: Va-valen estas bien?

Valen: ….(no le salian las palabras, ella realmente esperaba que solo fuera photoshop)

Luli; (la abraza) tranquila amiga, Nick nunca te haria algo asi (Luli y Nick se habian hecho amigos por msn, porque Valen le confio a Luli el msn de Nick, ella sabia que Luli no se lo daria a nadie)yo lo conozco, aunque sea por msn, pero el nunca te haria algo asi.

Valen: tenes razon, nose como pude pensar eso hahahaha, aww mira ahí empieza lo de Cody!

Las chicas se quedaron viendo tv hasta el medio dia, y luego salieron a comer por ahí y se quedaron en el shopping, hasta que se hizo de noche, esa noche valen ya se iba, de sorpresa, Nick no sabia nada de que Valen iba a llegar antes a L.A, solamente Joe y Kevin sabian, y la irian a buscar el viernes a la mañana a el aeropuerto.

Valen y Luli se despidieron y luego Valen agarro sus maletas y se fue al aeropuerto a tomar ese avion que la llevaria de nuevo a su antigua vida.

A la mañana del viernes ella se baja del avion, y va a buscar sus maletas, y cuando sale ya con sus maletas, estaban Joe y Kevin esperandola entre la multitud, estaban medio disafrazados, para que no los reconocieran.

Valen: CHICOOOS!!

Joe: cara de panquequiin!! (se abrazan)

Kevin: cuñada!! Hahaha (la abraza)

Valen: como estan!? Aww hace mucho que no los veia! :D

Joe: hahah si es verdad desde hace MESES.

Valen: aww vamos a comer algo? Me muero de hambre y odio la comida de avion ¬¬

Joe: me leiste la mente :

Kevin: aww chicos no vayamos directamente a casa (empieza a caminar para irse)

Joe: (le dice al oido a Valen) ya se como convencerlo de que nos lleve a comer algo (cara de picaron xD) (en voz alta) aii que pena que tengamos que irnos Valen! Sino te hubiera llevado a STARBUCKS y yo hubiera pagado TODO. (la mira a Valen y le guiña el ojo)

Kevin: (se da vuelta y vuelve corriendo) que van a pedir en starbucks? :D

Joe: (a Val) sabia que funcionaria ;)

Los chicos se fueron a Starbucks y pasaron ahí toda la mañana, y luego iban a ir a el estadio en donde tendrian el concierto esa noche.Cuando llegaron, se bajaron del auto y Joe y Kevin se pusieron uno al lado del otro y Valen atrás, cosa de que cuando Nick salga de ahí (Nick estaba verificando los amplificadores, etc) se llevara la sorpresa de que Valen habia venido antes, pero Valen fue la que se llevo una sorpresa.

Joe: Valen Valen aca viene, escondete :D

Valen: aww que emocion lo voy a ver después de tanto tiempo (le cae una lagrima por la emocion)

Kevin: aww que lindos que son los dos :D, bueno ahora si escondete.

Valen se puso atrás de ellos dos pero se quedo viendo por entre medio de sus brazos, pero lo que vio no fue precisamente lindo. Nick venia caminando de la mano con la chica de las fotos, que habian salido en E! Nick vio a Joe y a Kev y los saludo desde lejos, y antes de venir a hablar con ellos agarro a esta chica por la cintura y le dio un beso. Valen quedo totalmente destrozada y en shock, su novio le estaba haciendo esto, y a juzgar por la cara de Joe y Kevin, ellos no sabian nada. Ella sintio una puñalada en el corazon, realmente no deseaba haber visto eso pero… ya era tarde.

Nick: (mientras se acercaba caminando) hey chicos como andan?! :D

Joe: Nicholas que fue eso :

Nick: umm, es que estoy saliendo con ella , ella es tan asombrosa :D

Kevin: y Valen? :

Nick: ella tambien es asombrosa, pero no viene hasta mañana, y yo se lo iba a decir dentro de dos semanas.

Joe: ahh.. (lo miro con cara de decepcionado)

Nick: hahaha Joe que pasa?

Kevin: es que… los tres te teniamos una sorpresa..

Nick: haha los tres? Pero si ustedes son dos nada mas xD

Valen: (sale de entre medio de Joe y Kevin) no, somos tres, pero ahora van a ser dos… ya no te tenes que tomar el trabajo de cortarme dentro de dos semanas… y pensar (le cae una lagrima) … que pense que esas fotos estaban photoshopeadas, (mirando a Joe y a Kev) gracias chicos por todo pero… necesito tomar un poco de aire, me voy a la casa de G (corta la oracion antes de decir donde estaba) ustedes ya saben donde.. bye (empieza a caminar yendose, pero Nick la agarra de la mano y le dice)

Nick:Valen no te vayas! Yo…

Valen: Nick! Ya no hace falta decir nada, se ve que la distancia arruino todo esto (se suelta de la mano de Nick y se va)

Nick se quedo parado sin una sola palabra en la boca.


End file.
